The Forgotten God
by HeWhoGuidestheWay
Summary: The Olympians are well known. The Titans are well known. Though, wandering through the world for so many millennia without a single nod to you can be harsh, especially if you're a god. When Percy goes insane, the man hunt is on to find the god that did this to him. The only problem is: For centuries his name was never seen. (OC God)
1. I - Percy

I - Percy

We were just getting ready to go off to bed. The Apollo Cabin was especially nervous about their father being punished for supposedly causing the Second Great Prophecy to come true so quickly. I could understand their fear of Zeus. They had gone off to bed quietly as opposed to loudly singing and laughing.

I was getting ready to retire to the Poseidon Cabin until I noticed someone who sat next to the dying embers of the fire. He had his hands in his knees and rested his head on top of his knees. I hadn't seem him before so naturally I walked over to him. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked, sitting down next to him.

"Okay? That has many definitions," he replied softly, "I'm going to make the logical assumption you're talking about the definition meaning satisfactory and calm." He continued to look at the dying flames. "Then yes, I am okay."

"You sound a lot like an Athena Camper." I smirked at him, hoping that would make him laugh a little, but his demeanor remained still and emotionless.

"To you yes I do. To me, I don't know what to call myself anymore. My name is long forgotten. No one ever pays attention to me." He continued to stare the fire which made me frown.

"I won't forget your name. What is it?" I asked him curiously. He must have been new here at camp. It's really harsh to live this life, always in fear, this was the one place he could be happy, so I decided to try to be his first friend he could rely on.

"Why would I tell you? You never noticed me when you arrived at the ripe age of eleven after believing your mother had died. Then again, to be fair, I could have cared less about you."

"Really? How long were you here at camp?" I asked in shock. He had been here for longer than I had and I hadn't noticed him? Then again, I don't pay attention to a lot of people, other than the ones I knew or faintly knew. I ignored the pang that he left saying he didn't care about me seven years ago. He sounded hollow as if the life had left him as if no one loved him enough to care about him.

"I come and I go. No one ever notices me," he frowns. His features were hard to distinguish from the bad lighting.

"Well, why don't you go to the Athena Cabin?" I suggested, "I'm sure they'll have you feel right at home."

"No. I am not affiliated with the Goddess of Wisdom nor do I want to be," he responded sharply. He stood and gave a short glance, but that glance almost broke my heart. His hair was raven black, almost as black as the midnight sky. His eyes were the color of emeralds, but they looked broken as if his reason to live had died a long time ago. He looked as if he had never seen a day in the sun. His attire just included a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. His shoes were solid black tennis shoes with gray laces. He was rather skinny, possibly because he hardly ate. I wanted to say something, but found myself unable to.

"It was enjoyable eating with you Perseus, twice savior of Olympus." He walked off and I could hear his last sentence in a whisper, "The demi-god who promised me one thing, but never gave it…"

I blinked. I had never talked to him before. How could I have promised him something? I wanted to go after him, but it was as if he had vanished into the night. I heard some footsteps coming up behind me. "Percy," I heard a yawning voice.

"Annabeth," I stood to see my girlfriend stretching, "What are you doing out here?"

"I wasn't expecting you to be out here still. Why aren't you in bed?" she asked me curiously. "You've got sword training tomorrow."

"I was talking with someone. Though, I don't know where he went," I answered her and she looked intrigued.

"Who?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know. He wouldn't give me his name. He said he was here since before I got here. He also said I had promised him something, but never gave it to him…" I thought about what it could be, but all the promises I had made, I stuck most of them through.

"Well, I think it's best you go to sleep, Seaweed Brain. You can't think about it without sleep."

"Fine, Wise Girl," I smiled and gave her a kiss before going to my cabin to sleep. Though, I just couldn't get the broken look of that guy out of my mind.

* * *

 **Well that is the beginning of the Forgotten God. This is a short chapter, I know and I decided to upload something seeing as I haven't done much. I really hope you enjoy this story as it's one that I find very interesting. Don't worry if you can't get enough, there'll be more to come. Also, I'm going to try uploading every Monday to give myself a deadline as opposed to updating at random.**

 **The next update will be on November 16th.**


	2. II - Percy

II - Percy

I woke up ready for a day at camp. I felt like training. If I go too long without it, well, that's bad what happens next. Simply I'd die. Being able to slice a monster in half is pretty handy in this world. Although, I couldn't help but try and look for the guy I had seen yesterday. I scanned the crowd of campers and couldn't find him. I couldn't help but try and remember any promises that I had made to anyone. The only promise that came to mind that I broke was the one I made to Nico five years ago about how I would keep his sister safe, but didn't.

I had almost missed him when I turned to see who walked past me. "Leo!" I charged at him and tackled him. Leo had returned a week ago, surprising us on how he had survived and brought Calypso with him. That moment was really all of us giving him bone crushing hugs.

"Hey! Percy!" he responded smiling.

"I missed you man," I smiled at him.

"Me too. I can't believe it. Gaea's down and we don't have to worry anymore," Leo sighed. I was relieved too. Gaea shouldn't be able to come back ever, much like her husband.

"I know. But you know, there's probably going to be some threat in the world again and we'll have to go save the world." I smiled back at him and caught something moving out of the corner of my eye. I saw him again. This time I was going to get a name. I began to walk over to him with Leo following me.

"Hey, Perce, what are you doing?"

"Hold on," I responded, "Hey! You!" I called. The guy turned to me, looking up from his knees.

"Perseus, Son of Poseidon, God of the Seas, how may I aid you? Leo Valdez, the fire who scattered Gaea, Son of Hephaestus, God of Forges, how may I assist you?" he asked the questions with a dead tone in his voice as if he _had_ to say it as opposed to him _wanting_ to say it.

"You can help. Why do you sound dead?" Leo asked jokingly. I jabbed his arm and he rubbed it, pouting. "Ow…"

"Dude, not cool," I hissed at him, "You _can_ help me, ignore him. What's your name?"

"You ask me for my name. Predictable. Your flaw is undying loyalty. To save one, you would see the world crumble and burn to ashes. You feel that same 'loyalty' to me. You want to make me better. To whisk away my hurt." He stared back into the ground. "No one can simply _whisk_ away my hurt. Knowing my name will not make it better," I mentally sighed when he gave me that dodgy answer again.

"Hey, I know for a fact you will feel better," I countered, kneeling next to him. He kept his gaze on the green grass. It seemed like the longest pause until he spoke again.

"Tell me Perseus, why did you give the Titan Lord the dagger, the 'cursed blade' of the prophecy? It was clear that the most logical solution would have been to not trust the Titan Lord. Why did you decide on placing faith in Luke Castellan, Son of Hermes, the Lightning Thief. Why did you make such an capricious choice?" he asked me and I stepped back.

"I saved us that's all that matters," I felt frustrated. I came here for a name and he's questioning my choices. I saved the world twice!

"Did you save us? Us is not an all encompassing term. We have let it become a term that means every being when we do not truly mean every being." He scoffed, "Your choice did nothing to rescue me from my pit of despair." He curled tighter and I felt something in me twitch.

"I want to save you, just tell me your name!" I yelled at him, a few campers turned to look at us while I felt the anger rising.

"My name. My name is long forgotten, Perseus. Not even Zeus himself knows it. You could ask the Fates, but those goddesses feed on my misery like a bat on the blood that bleeds from the open wound of their prey. They will not so easily give up such a powerful source of nourishment to their sadism. They watch me with a cruel smile on their faces as I suffer."

"Dude, you're being a big bummer. You can just tell us your name." Leo frowned. "Your name is who you are. It's everything about you. How can you leave a legacy without it? Percy will go down as one of the best heroes of all time."

"He may in the pages of your book, but never in mine. He was my last hope and failed me. He stood up and brushed off his jeans. He walked off and I wanted to go after him. Out of sympathy or just the fact I wanted to knock his teeth out, I don't know, but his voice was soft, full of hurt and pain. I could only imagine what this guy thought of.

"Leo, do you know who that was?" I asked.

"As if I would know. If I did I would have told you. He sounds like he's a lot older than he looks," Leo noted.

"Hmm. You do bring up a good point. Though, he just looks normal. I mean he's probably just a really angsty teen," I responded. He just looked normal. Too normal to be a spirit. Then again, most gods looked 'normal'.

Leo snapped his fingers, "He said even Zeus wouldn't know his name. Maybe Calypso knows. She is the daughter of a Titan so that would make her older than Zeus," he suggested.

"Good idea!" I followed him when he led me to the lady. "Calypso!" I called out to her.

We managed to catch up with the Titaness. "Leo, Percy," she greeted the two of us. Her eyes showed a sort of a mixed emotion, but returned to a bright almond color when she looked at Leo. "What do you need?"

"Well," I looked at her nervously and rubbed my arm. "I was wondering if you knew anyone that the gods forgot. Maybe a friend of yours?"

She looked hurt, "Why do you ask?" she wasn't mad, but she seemed to be disappointed how I brought that up.

"I don't mean to be insensitive, but someone won't tell us who he is," I began to explain, trying not to hurt her more than I just did. Gods, I can be a real idiot at times. This is why I need Annabeth.

"Calypso," Leo took over, "he said even Zeus didn't know his name. Considering you were around for longer than Zeus, we thought you might give us a hint as to who he is." Calypso looked interested.

"Really? Why? What's wrong?"

"He told me that his name is long forgotten." I tried not to think about that boy's eyes, but they looked so hurt and broken, it was hard not to remember that kind of pain. "He said no one pays attention to him. I can't get the look of his eyes out of my head. It was almost traumatic."

"What did his eyes look like? I know a small circle of people who were forgotten," Calypso nodded and we walked to sit down.

"Well, they were green. They reminded me of emeralds." I described him to her, "They looked so broken, so lifeless," I shuddered trying not to remember, but the more I focused on his eyes, they simply seemed to overtake the memory. I couldn't not focus on them. They were so alluring. Not it the sense of they were attractive, but they just grabbed my attention and seemed to bore deep into my soul.

"Percy, stop shaking." I heard a soft, soothing voice. I felt hands shake me and I found myself surrounded by Leo, Calypso, Annabeth, and Piper.

"Percy!" Annabeth hugged him. "We were really worried."

"Why? I-," I propped myself up and I looked around. "W-Why am I in the infirmary?"

"You were just talking about that dude's eyes and you just started shaking," Piper explained. "We were really worried."

"What happened man?" Leo asked wringing his hands.

"I just, I kept focusing on his eyes trying to describe them. In fact, I can't remember anything but his eyes."

"But Percy, you just saw him like three hours ago," Leo explained nervously.

"I was shaking for three hours?" I jumped up. I held my head. "Ow," it was actually pounding.

"Yeah, you had us all worried." Piper looked a little scared, "I tried charmspeaking you out of that trance, but it finally worked," she said half-heartedly.

"To answer your question," Calypso began, "I don't know anyone with green eyes who was forgotten, but he seems like he's in real pain."

Leo nodded. "His voice was real hollow as if he was talking, but his soul was gone."

* * *

 **Chapter 2 has been updated and I hope you guys love what I've got going so far. It doesn't hurt to leave a review. Other than that, I can tell you're going to know what happens next, but it gets deeper than that.**

 **Next update is November 23**


	3. III - Leo

III - Leo

We helped Percy up and I couldn't help but try and not focus on that dude's voice. I know I've mentioned that a lot, but it's true. He seemed so hurt. I couldn't not feel sorry for him. He seemed rather skinny as if he hadn't had a meal in weeks.

Percy stumbled outside and I scanned the crowd of campers for anyone who might look like him. This time he wasn't getting away if we found him. I was going to make him stay and we were going to talk it out. But unlike last time, we didn't find him. In fact, no one in the crowd looked like him, not even remotely.

"I think it's best if we put it past us, we can help him the next time we find him," Annabeth suggested, "But we can't drop everything to find him. He might just not want to be found right now."

"But Annabeth, he could hurt himself or others," Percy said quickly, "We can't let him do that. He looked that hurt." A shudder ran up Percy's spine. "His eyes looked as if he had nothing to live for. He had no goals," Percy stumbled again.

"Percy," Annabeth said worriedly, "I think focusing on his eyes is causing this, just stop trying to think about him? Try his hair. What color was his hair?"

"I-I don't know. I can't remember. It's just his eyes. Gods! I can't get the image out of my mind!" Percy grabbed his head and tried to tear himself apart. Now that was really scary. Percy shook and trembled as his spine arched as if something was forcing him down.

"Percy!" It took the four of us to keep his hands from his head. Annabeth looked at him worriedly. "Go get Mr. D," she told me. Percy's eyes were darting all over the place as if he tried to look at something all at once or he was frantically trying to look for something that wasn't there. His pupils were contracted as if there was too much light everywhere. He was breathing fast and his mouth twitched. He wanted to speak, but couldn't. It wasn't as I was leaving that I heard a blood curdling scream. That scream came from Percy.

I ran to find the Greek God of Wine. Campers began to look at Percy who howled and screamed at nothing. I turned to run towards the Big House. "Mr. D!"

"What is it Leon?" he growled drinking from a cola. "Dear dad says if I don't hurt you demi-gods for another week, I'll be able to drink my wine again and I'm not in a good mood."

"It's Percy! He's going nuts!" I shouted frantically.

"That's unusual how?" then we heard Annabeth scream. Mr. D was now getting up and running over to the source. Whether he was motivated by the fact that he might not drink wine within a week or the fact that Annabeth was actually hurt, I don't know. Annabeth was bleeding on the floor. Percy had Riptide out, waving it everywhere he swung his head around.

"Back up!" Percy yelled. "They're everywhere! How is it possible? The giants, how are they here?"

"Perce, it's Camp Half-Blood, we're all demi-gods!" Piper yelled at him, backing up.

"Percy, you're worrying us!" Calypso said in genuine worry.

"Percy!" Mr. D yelled, now genuinely worried. Percy's eyes looked at them in pure fear as he waved Riptide at anyone who tried to get close.

"Back up! GET AWAY!" He jumped and tried to swing at Mr. D, but the god waved his hand and knocked out the Son of Poseidon, Riptide clattering uselessly to the side. An Apollo camper helped Annabeth up.

"What happened here?" Mr. D asked everybody.

Calypso answered for them, "Percy was trying to tear himself apart so we held him until he threw us all off and thought the giants were back."

"What?" Mr. D looked genuinely worried.

"I-It is my fault… I never should have looked at him…" I turned around to see that dude again.

"Yeah," I said in realization, which quickly turned to anger, "Percy said he couldn't get the look of your eyes out of his head. Then it took over his thoughts!" I yelled at him. "Is this what you do him? Are you jealous of his attention?"

"N-NO! I didn't mean to, I should not have… I should not… I thought I was not… I cannot be strong enough… I should have stayed at Mount Othrys!" That shocked me, Mount Othrys, that was where the Titans were based a long time ago. The other campers were shocked too, even Calypso. She tried to step forth and talk to him, but he began to run. The campers surged after him, but every time we got close, he just moved ahead so suddenly. I launched a ball of fire at him, but he again dodged. "Go away! I will only worsen the situation!" his voice wasn't hollow, but full of worry and fear. I don't know why, but I _wanted_ it to be full of fear. I wanted him to suffer for doing that to Percy.

"Do not look at me! Why did I leave Greece? Why? I should have stayed near Mount Othrys!" he screamed in pure anguish that seemed to leave a horrible chill in our spines. Holding his head as he began to weave in between the trees. We soon lost sight of him. We spread out, but he just seemed to dissappeared as if all trace of him just vanished.

* * *

 **Whoa, sorry about the late post. But better late than never. Now things are real. The manhunt for person whose name I have not revealed yet is on. Once again, sorry for the late post, but I must say, I'm cutting it close. Now, as it is Thanksgiving Break, I plan on updating this story everyday, as it is a break and a special week. It's Turkey Week! Hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving.**

 **Next Update is on November 24**


	4. IV - LEo

I was pacing around the infirmary. Mr. D had gone to Olympus to explain what had happened after he couldn't heal Percy's insanity which startled everyone. Now it was the beginnings of a manhunt. Whoever that dude was, the next time he showed up, the Ares Campers were going to impale him; along with a couple more painful lacerations. I looked at Annabeth who just sat there trying to comprehend that Percy could no longer recognize her. "He's gone mad," Will eventually emerged with the Son of Hades.

"He thought we were either Titans or Servants of Gaea," Nico said solemnly.

"Where is he?" I heard a voice call. We turned around to see Poseidon running to the infirmary. "Where's Percy?"

"Lord Poseidon," Chiron greet him with a bow. All the campers did the same.

"Forget courtesies, where is my son!" he looked around frantically.

"Poseidon," Apollo ran up behind him, "slow down," he was panting.

"Apollo, can you heal him?" Poseidon asked nervously to the God of the Sun. "How is he?" he turned back to Will and Nico, worried out of his godly mind.

"Well, you should go see for yourself," Will responded turning his head to the infirmary solemnly.

Poseidon entered the infirmary with Apollo. We heard Percy's screams not long after. They were impossible to ignore.

"Percy, it's me, your father!" Poseidon's voice was desperate.

"No! You're not my dad! GET AWAY FROM ME POLYBOTES! GO AWAY! LET ME GO!" Percy screamed in terror.

"Percy, calm down!" Apollo tried to appeal to the demi-god, but nothing worked.

"Dad! DAD!" Percy screamed in fear, calling desperately for his dad. His screams filled the camp as everyone was silent. It was too eerie as if a fog had set over the camp.

Poseidon emerged. "Who did this to him? I swear when I find them…"

"That's the problem," Mr. D explained, "the assailant is gone. He did say something about how he should have never left Greece."

"So is this a god we're dealing with? Maybe a grudge against Olympus?" Poseidon suggested, gripping his trident with a death grip. His trident seemed to have energy glowing and swirling around it. So much so that I stepped back in fear of being vaporised, or according to a story from Percy, a puddle of seawater.

"If he is a god, I have no idea who he is," Mr. D responded. "Leo, what did you say he looked like?" I blinked. He actually remembers my name. That's a shock.

"I don't want to remember. Remembering drove Percy crazy," I responded, trying to think about Calypso's face instead as she held my hand tightly. I glanced over at her. She noticed and blushed. "Sorry, I'm trying to think about you instead of him. But it's kind of hard," I gave a hollow laugh, "The more I try not to think the more it tries to pop up…"

"Whoever this, god, spirit, or demon thinks he is, we will find him and when I do I will destroy him!" Poseidon bellowed, the earth shaking, everyone trembling in fear. An angry sea god or any god for that matter, is something you don't want standing about twenty feet away from you. I clenched Calypso's hand harder. "He attacks the twice savior of Olympus and now he must be hunted until he is found! I want to destroy him personally!" Poseidon's voice was full of anger. So much so that it shook the ground a bit, knocking a few campers over.

The angry mood was disturbed and eased a bit with the interruption of a peculiar voice. "I think we can help," a certain frizzy haired girl. Turning around, I saw an Iris Message containing a certain red-headed girl.

"Rachel!" Apollo greeted his Oracle happily.

"Lord Apollo, Lord Poseidon," she responded. "We were trying to keep on rewriting the Sibylline Books but when Ella heard about what happened with Percy, she started rambling and muttering on about something about mountains and demise."

"Really?" Piper asked curiously.

"Well, I naturally assumed it was a prophecy she had read and we managed to get the whole thing written down." Rachel smiled holding up a small piece of paper.

"Oh yes! I knew I was making a good choice when I let you be my Oracle!" Apollo simply beamed, "Too bad you did come up with it, but I've gotta go kill Python again before any Prophecies are told…" Apollo trailed off, muttering something about 'stupid earth snakes destroying his awesomeness'.

" _To restore what is lost you must find his name,_

 _Buried deep within the mountains of shame,_

 _From memory and wit the answers will rise,_

 _To lose his name is to accept your demise._

 _For centuries his name was never seen,_

 _To restore it all you must find the song of his Queen."_

"Wait, I think it's talking about the guy Percy and I saw!" I blurted out and eyes turned to me. "Well, we all saw him," I said sheepishly.

"Well, I think you've got this all figured out so, we'll keep on working," Rachel smiled sadly, "Good luck and I hope Percy gets better." Rachel then faded as the IM disappeared.

"How so?" Apollo asked after the mist faded. Everyone sat down and I nervously began to explain.

"Well, Percy said that the guy we saw said his name was long forgotten. That must be him. The 'his' in the prophecy must be him, but we don't know his name," I gave out what I knew.

"So it's him, but how can his name be 'Buried deep within the mountains of shame'?" Annabeth asked.

"Maybe he did something, something that wasn't a good thing?" Piper suggested.

Jason nodded, "Like drive Percy insane?" Poseidon looked angrier at the mention of Percy's current state. "I would be pretty ashamed if I drove the savior of Olympus crazy."

"So that's possible, how about, 'From memory and wit the answers will rise'?" Annabeth's pride was showing through at her tone.

"Memory and wit," Jason thought long and hard. "I don't know, I think someone who's smart and actually remembers him."

"I think our best bet is to go to Greece and try and find him there," Piper suggested.

"I'm going with you," Poseidon interjected.

"Actually, Poseidon," Apollo wanted to say something, but found himself jumping under Poseidon's sudden glare. "Erm, eh, it's a prophecy, so you know, we can't do anything about it…" Apollo's voice faded off in fear of angering Poseidon any further.

"Apollo, this is my son," Poseidon's glare intensified.

"Yes, but we can't intervene with a prophecy," Apollo began slowly, clearly afraid of his uncle.

Poseidon's fist turned white as it looked like his grip on his trident was going was going to snap it in half. "I will not stand by while my son suffers."

"Lord Poseidon," Jason interjected, "Uncle. I think it would be best if we go to find him. He wouldn't expect us and he'll be less likely to run if you came."

Annabeth nodded, "Jason has a point. If you come he'll probably run again to teleport off somewhere. But if we come, he might get over confident and think he can take us." Annabeth tapped her chin, "Then we can bring him back here so you can destroy him yourself."

"That's good!" Apollo cheered enthusiastically, but then quieted down when Poseidon turned back to look at him.

"Let's go get him!" I cheered.

"Look out god whose name we don't know, you're going down!" Jason cheered. "How are we going to get to Greece?"

* * *

 **Another update. Nothing to be said.**

 **Next Update is on November 26**


	5. V

V

I fled to Greece. Of course I teleported, draining the last of my strength before I stumbled to Mount Othrys. It conjured memories of pain and suffering but I ignored them and kneeled at the base of the mountain that I once begrudgingly called 'home'. "At least you did not side with the Titans," I mumbled, trying to recount my deed in the name of the Olympians. I could hear him in the back of my head.

 _Go back to that miserable camp. Seventy years… Seventy years and they didn't notice us…_ he spoke and I attempted to restrain him, knowing that if he managed to liberate himself, it would be catastrophic to say the least. I could only think of a few things that could defeat him. Zeus's Master Bolt for one. That could defeat him, possibly blow him and me apart, killing us much like Kronos or Gaea. Poseidon's trident would be one. Logical. I did drive his favorite son insane. He would blast me apart in moments. _Let me free… You cannot keep me suppressed for much longer… They will fear our names… You must make his children fear us…_

"How can they fear our names when they do not even know them?" I gasped, the splitting headache killing me, metaphorically. I could feel him inching deeper into my fingers, curling them. I struggled to force him back, but found the effort in vain when my legs went cold to me, numb. "No… Stop…" I shook my head in weak defiance as he continued to stretch his consciousness into my limbs, wrestling control from me. My eyes seemed to glaze over for me as I could sense my consciousness being forced into the recesses of the mind we shared. I focused harder, desperate not to allow him to gain control. Summoning images from days long past, I managed to gain an emotional edge. Think of her. She worshipped you… Think of him… The two images that appeared in my head aided in my resistance. I felt my own fingers and toes again, my eyes saw the green grass clearly once more.

 _I will gain control and when that day comes… his spawn will see what true insanity is. This curse may last, but my retribution will come to the children of that fool of a god._

"Never, not if I can remain in control of this body."

If. _If you can remain in control._ _You grow weaker as the time passes. You know you cannot suppress me much longer. You know very well your lack of worship weakens your resolve. I will punish them for their ignorance._

"Their ignorance is not voluntary," I countered trying to lessen his anger, trying to save them all from a wrath I refused to unleash.

 _All the more reason to punish Perseus. His insanity is not enough. You must go further._

I smirked, "We can only do so much alone… Even you do not know where my mirror is."

* * *

 **Sorry for the late update, it is Thanksgiving. This might seem really short, but it is going to come into play later on in the story, trust me. I hope you all had a nice Turkey Day and enjoyed it with your family and friends.**

 **Next update is November 30**


	6. VI - Piper

VI - Piper

We didn't want to waste time to build another Argo, an Argo III, we decided to fly to Othrys on a regular airplane. Jason along with myself were waiting in a terminal for them to call our flight number. Leo was pouting at the fact that he couldn't build an Argo III. We were taking a direct flight to Nea Anchialos Airport in Greece, the closest one to Mount Othrys.

"Now calling Flight to Nea Anchialos Airport in Greece," the lady called, snapping me out of my thoughts. We all stood and gave her out tickets that Zeus supplied. Even though he didn't say, I could tell he wanted a piece of the god we were after. We sat in our seats and I looked out the window. Jason and I were right next to the wing of the plane. I looked around for everyone else. Leo was sitting with Calypso, who would know the landscape of Greece much better and get us to Mount Othrys faster. Hazel was sitting with Frank two rows behind us. Annabeth seemed to want to be alone and we let her sit in a corner. We had suggested she stay at camp and look after Percy, but she said she couldn't bear to see him like that. She even said she wanted to personally stab that god that drove him insane. The look in the stormy gray eyes when she said that, I shuddered. We decided it best not to cross her.

I pulled out the paper I had written the prophecy on. I repeated the first line. "To restore what is lost you must find his name."

"Piper, are you still trying to figure out that prophecy?" Jason asked. "You know we always find out what they mean, in one horrible way or another."

"Yes, I am. I want to know what it means. With the prophecy and Gaea, I was terrified whenever you made a promise. I thought you were going to die because of the line, 'An oath to keep with a final breath.'" I looked back down at the paper. "I don't want any surprises."

"Okay, then I'll help you. It'll give me something to do on this twelve hour flight other than stare at you like a creepy boyfriend," he smirked.

I blushed, turning away to look back at my paper, "Okay. First we need to find out what is lost."

"I don't really know. The only thing we've lost is Percy's sanity," Jason grimaced, "I'm going to personally stab that dude when I find him. No one attacks one of us like that."

"Well, let Annabeth have a go first," I nodded. "So if we want Percy to be sane again, we have to find _his_ name. It's clearly not Percy's so maybe that god's name?"

"Well, Leo said he wouldn't tell them so I would guess so."

"Okay so the first line means if we want Percy to be sane again, we have to find the god's name," I nodded happily. One line down five to go.

"If he won't tell us then I'll personally beat it out of him," Jason growled.

"Jason," I grabbed his hand. "He drove Percy crazy just by looking at him. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Then I won't look in his eyes, simple. His sob story won't get to me this time."

"Just," I looked into his eyes and hugged him, "be careful."

"Alright, let's go onto the second line," Jason told me. "Buried deep within mountains of shame."

"He could be ashamed that he drove Percy's mind crazy," I suggested. "His voice sounded like he was really regretting what he did."

"It still doesn't matter if he feels guilt. He still has to be punished. Driving someone crazy is almost the same as killing them." Jason looked at the third line. "Oh boy. Now it gets complicated."

"You did say someone smart and actually remember him. 'From memory and wit the answers will rise.'"

"That could be true, so we'll have to figure out who actually knows who he is," Jason thought hard.

"The Fates maybe?" I suggested hopefully.

"No, I doubt they'd tell us," Jason sighed, "Plus they creep me out."

"Jason, I can't help but feel a bit sad for this guy. If this guy really is part of the prophecy and he _is_ a god, how can you go so many years without anyone remembering what your name is?"

"That doesn't give him the right to drive people insane!" Jason countered. "You can't feel sorry for someone who hurts your friends."

"I know, I just, I feel like there's more to the story," I let out a deep sigh.

* * *

 **Okay, I've updated and yes, I did look for an airport near Mouth Othrys in real life. As for another issue, I want to clear up any confusion. When I say I will update on a certain day, I mean that day in America. I know that the date in my country may be different on the other side of the world, with the International Dateline and so forth.**

 **Next Update is on December 7**


	7. VII - Piper

VII - Piper

We finally landed in Greece and Calypso pulled out of the airport. She tried to stay focused, but we lost her the moment she saw an automated check-in terminal. She started wandering around everywhere asking Leo an infinite amount of questions that seemed to be slight variations of one another. "Yes, that's a vending machine. You purchase food from it." Calypso was looking at the vending machine and studied it with great intensity.

"Interesting," Calypso noted after a thirty second deafening silence. "How does it work?"

"Well, you see," Leo actually seemed rather happy to explain until Frank cut them off.

"Guys, psycho god on the loose?" he said a bit edgy. "Kind of need to get to Mount Othrys?" Calypso stood up straightening her tunic a little.

"Right!" she smiled and lead us outside. "So, let's see." She sighed and looked around. "This is going to be a lot harder than I thought it was. There's too many mortal things around, none of this looks familiar." She spun in a circle, utterly confused as to where we were.

"So we don't know where to go?" Hazel asked.

"Great, now what?" Jason blinked.

"We could ask for directions," I suggested. "Or hail a taxi." I held out my hand for a taxi and two of them nearly barreled over each other before one managed to come to a stop.

"Taxi?" the man asked, clearly noting that we weren't from Greece. We would have spoken in Greek, but Ancient Greek probably won't be exact same as Modern Greek.

"Mount Othrys?" I asked and he nodded.

"Popular place. People come for Titans," he laughed and I gave a nervous chuckle. Oh had no idea. Five of us managed to cram in the backseat with Leo and Calypso in the front having called shotgun. I was squished against Jason and I smiled.

"Hey," I grinned at him.

"My arm hurts," he sighed. I didn't mind him being so close to me.

"So does mine. Do you mind being so close to me?" I countered.

"No! Not at all!" he said quickly, "But once we get to Mount Othrys, we can find that guy and deal with him." It was a long ride, about an thirty driving down the road. Leo was also describing the new things to Calypso with a remark from the peanut gallery here and there. When the taxi driver got out of the car for a bathroom break, we exploded from the doors like a clown car holding a bunch of clowns.

"Oh gods it feels good to stretch my legs!" Leo proclaimed.

"How much longer?" Annabeth asked, popping her back, her hand wavering slightly over where she kept her sword. Her enthusiasm to shank that guy was really, _really_ terrifying. I felt sorry for the guy being on the opposite side of her anger.

"It should be somewhere off in that direction," Calypso thought tapping her finger. She pointed, but all we saw was sky and clouds. Soon we were all back in the car and crying because of the lack of space. Soon we stopped and Calypso happily showed us Mount Othrys with an enthusiastic 'tada'. Leo managed to grab some money out of his magic tool belt and threw it at the man in the car who drove off.

"So this is Mount Othrys, original home of the Titans," Frank whistled.

"How exactly are we going to find him?" Leo asked, he gestured to the mountain, "This place is huge!"

"No duh," Annabeth responded, "It's a mountain, not a hill."

"If you were an immortal, where would you hide near a mountain?" Jason asked.

"Hmm," Leo gestured to Calypso with a playfully sarcastic tone in his voice, "Why don't you ask one?"

"Well, what would I do?" Calypso sighed, "Well, I would probably go to a place where no one could find me. He seems to be the type of person who doesn't want to talk to people."

"No kidding. Is there a place like that around Mount Othrys?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, there is one place, it's like a big plain. Not many people go there, it gives off an energy that gives shivers up your spine," she shuddered.

"Maybe he did that. If he can drive people insane, maybe he can make them feel creeped out. That's probably his base." Leo deduced. Calypso began to lead everyone the plain and weapons out, we scanned the emptiness for motion.

"Wait," Frank whispered, "There's something over there." Slowly, we began to move closer and found him once again, crying, tears poured out of his shut eyes.

"Please, stop… It hurts…" he cried, seemingly oblivious to the fact that we were sneaking up behind him. Annabeth's sword came closer to his back. "Please, stop…" he cried again. She almost brought her sword down on him when he froze and turned around. "Go away!" he covered his eyes weeping angel style and ran. Frank, however wasn't going to let him get away. With great accuracy that would make him look like a child of Apollo, shot the guy in the heel. He tumbled and fell. "Please," he whimpered, "Don't…"

"I'm not falling for your sob stories!" He clapped a hand over his eyes. Jason yelled as was about to strike him, but suddenly a burst of light and we covered our eyes in fear of having our retinas melted.

"SOB STORIES?" he bellowed. His voice was strong enough to make a bulky body builder shriek like a girl in a tutu. It shook the air around us, filled with malice and rage. His eyes opened and they only stayed open for a brief second. His sadness was replaced by some kind of anger that shouldn't have been possible. They were teal, blazing eyes. Burning with a fire that made the underworld seem warm and cozy. They were horrible, so terrifying that I just wanted to cry, die, faint, or all of the above. Then, he twitched. His eyes shut and tears flowed once more. "Do not try and pursue me…" He ran once more. He sobbed a silent prayer before disappearing into the treeline. All I could hear was something about a 'clairvoyant Koios'.

* * *

 **I am so sorry for updating so late. I was working on an English Project that was sucking the life out of me, but it'll get worse with the two Engineering Projects I have to do alongside midterms next week and a test in two days, yeah. Lotso work... In the meantime, hope you're having fun. As for those who are trying to figure out which god this is in the Mythology (there's got to be one or two of you out there), you won't find him... I made him up. But his story is one filled with pain and suffering. For those who go to school, when do you get out? I'll be getting out after midterms, so... Two more weeks! Must endure!**

 **Next Update is December 14**


	8. VIII - Jason

VIII - Jason

I gripped my gladius tightly, growling. "He got away!" I found myself roaring. Annabeth seemed to share my anger. Though, a closer look convinced me otherwise. Percy may have been my cousin, but he was Annabeth's boyfriend and she looked downright murderous right now.

"I should have pushed my sword faster. If I did," Annabeth cursed in Ancient Greek, or I think it was. I could speak Latin, but not Greek, so I assumed it was Greek cuss words. I gave the thought some smiles, realizing if she did push her sword a little faster, that blade would have gone through that god's heart. I imagined the image of his ichor flowing from his body. We were the seven of the prophecy who beat Gaea. You hurt one of us, you hurt all of us.

Piper walked up to be and placed a hand on my shoulder, calming me down again. "We can still try and catch him."

"Nope," Leo popped the 'p'. "He's long gone. Remember? He probably teleported again." We glared at Leo for dashing the bit of hope we had of finding the god again, but then again, even hoping for that was pushing it. Annabeth turned around to see in the direction that god had run off in. She turned back to us crossing her arms and frowning.

"We need to think with our brains, not our swords." She tapped a finger on her chin, "If we had come up with a plan, we could have taken him on, but now he knows we're onto him."

"So what do we do now?" Calypso asked.

"Well, he'll probably see us as a threat now," Hazel nodded. "That means we can't just approach him. We have to find a way to sneak up on him."

"We tried that this time, look at how well that worked," Frank responded glumly. "At least I managed to shoot him in the ankle."

Annabeth sat down on the grass. We followed and sat in a circle. "What we need to do is review what's happened so far. Maybe we know this god. He just might be a minor god that everyone forgot. That does happen sometimes. Maybe if we figure out his name or a myth, or something, we can figure out a pattern." Annabeth nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, a pattern. Gods sometimes repeat patterns. Maybe he has a place of significance he'll go to. Maybe we'll even find a way to reverse the insanity effect his eyes have."

I nodded with her, "That's a good idea. So, what do we know so far?"

Piper spoke up, "His eyes can drive you insane," Annabeth's demeanor changed subtly. A dark aura radiated from around her before we stopped and continued. Piper shuddered from a small moment before continuing. "We can't be looking at him when we fight."

"So, basically like fighting Medusa," Leo grinned, snorting at that very bad joke. He coughed and sat up straight after seeing Annabeth's stormy gray death glare burning holes through him.

"Percy fought Medusa," Annabeth hissed. Annabeth thought for a bit before frowning, "But what if it's not like Medusa's gaze? What if even looking at his reflection can do it?"

Leo frowned. "Maybe I can invent some kind of looking glass so we can look at him with no danger?" he suggested. That earned some merit. We believed in the son of Hephaestus. "If we can look at him, maybe we can take him down."

"Okay, so weaknesses?" Frank brought up, "He's a god. All gods have weaknesses."

"What about his fatal flaw?" Piper suggested, "He probably has one, we all do."

"What about his personality would suggest a fatal flaw?" Hazel asked. Calypso had been rather quiet so we all turned to her. She looked up once she noticed she noticed our eyes were on her. "What are you thinking about Calypso? You've been awfully quiet."

"Well, I noticed he was crying." I rolled my eyes and snorted. Calypso seemed to notice and shot me a glare. "He was crying, but did you notice what he was saying?"

"Um, something about stopping?" Annabeth recalled, unsure, eventually glancing at us, hoping we knew something. Slowly we shrugged. We were in the heat of the battle. We were not going to pay attention to his crying. That would mean losing focus on his hands which could stab us with a knife or something. We were demigods, we were bred for battle. To prove that, I just wanted to shank the guy.

Piper however, spoke, "I heard something. He was crying and begging someone to stop."

"He probably meant us," I told my girlfriend, but she turned to me and frowned. The look in her kaleidoscope like eyes told me she believed otherwise.

"I don't think he even knew we were coming behind him. I think he was talking to someone else. Who would he tell to stop hurting him?" Piper asked sympathetically.

"Maybe he was just planning it? Maybe to get us to believe he was hurt." Frank suggested that idea and most everyone agreed.

"No, that's not right," Calypso frowned, "Remember, Jason?" She turned to me and asked me a question. "He yelled and got very, very angry." Piper shuddered and curled up tighter. I'm guessing she got a good view of that guy's anger. Personally, though I would never admit this, I was scared too. I didn't think anyone could be that mad. On a scale of one to Zeus, I rated that almost up there with Zeus.

"What about that?" I asked.

"Leo," Calypso sighed, "I'm sorry, but can you remember what color his eyes were?" Leo froze. That was blunt. "Sorry, but I was thinking about something, I just wanted to compare something."

"I-I don't want to remember." Leo squeezed his eyes tight and starting humming a song, probably in an attempt to not remember the god's eyes. He covered his ears and started rocking back and forth. Calypso wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Percy," Annabeth winced at the son of Poseidon's name, "said that they were green. Green like emeralds." Tears welled up in the corner of her eyes.

Piper frowned, "But they looked teal." Piper then turned to Calypso, hoping the titaness would have an idea, because with the information on the table, we got nothing.

"Begging someone to stop, his eyes changing color," Calypso's voice trailed off, "If it's what I think it is, we need to be really careful."

"Why?" Frank asked, worried about Calypso revelation. Calypso fear seemed genuine and even scared me a bit.

"Because, gods usually change appearance when they change forms," Calypso explained nervously, her almond colored eyes flashing with fear.

Annabeth's eyes widened, "He's fighting his Roman Form for control."

Piper gasped suddenly, "That's why he got angry all the sudden. His Roman Form must have taken over." She paused, "Before his Greek Form got control again."

Calypso nodded slowly, "I don't remember, or even have the slightest clue who this guy is, but Romans are usually more warlike than the Greeks." I frowned at that statement. I took offence to that! I am not 'warlike'. I am a very peaceful guy! Calypso caught Frank, Hazel and I staring at her and she laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, but it's kind of true," she said meekly.

The Greeks nodded with Calypso and I huffed. "Go on."

"His Roman Form will probably want to drive us insane," Calypso explained. "And considering his Roman Form managed to break through, we know he could go into his Roman Form at any possible time."

Annabeth gripped her sword, "Then we need to be more careful. What we need to do is get more information."

"Wait!" Piper exclaimed suddenly, startling us all, "Annabeth, do you know who Koios is?"

"Koios?" Annabeth questioned, "He's a Titan, why do you ask?"

"When the god ran off, he said something about fathers and a clairvoyant Koios. That might be a clue!" Piper exclaimed eagerly. I smiled at my girlfriend's memory. We were one step closer to figuring this all out. One step closer to that god.

"Clairvoyant Koios? That was Great Uncle Koios's nickname. He's the Titan of the North." Calypso sighed thinking a little, "That's Leto's father."

"Apollo and Artemis's mother?" Piper asked. Annabeth nodded. "Then our next stop. Artemis and Apollo." I nodded and we turned around.

"How do we find them?" Frank asked, hoping that saying their names would be enough to call them forth. Names had power, so saying Apollo and Artemis's should bring them forth.

"Thalia's Artemis's lieutenant, maybe she'll get a message through," Hazel suggested, "So, Jason?" I shrugged.

"What do you want me to do? Beseech my sister?" I sighed. "Thalia!" I cupped my hands. Everyone staring at me was enough an answer for me. "Thalia!" I turned back around and shrugged to my friends. "Nope."

We all screamed when a voice laughed. "If you just wanted my help, you could have yelled just a little louder."

* * *

 **I am really sorry for the delayed update. I really am, but I have midterms this week and I got swamped by all the work. I'm sure you all understand, right? *nervous laugh* Otherwise, next stop is Apollo and Artemis. More is to be revealed of this god. And as for this chapter, I couldn't screen it as I usually do, so if you find anything that bothers you, leave a comment. Other than that, I'll be updating next week.**

 **Next Update is on December 21st**


	9. IX - Jason

IX - Jason

"Thalia!" Annabeth yelled. "Don't scare us like that."

"But it's _really_ funny. Did you see the way you all jumped?" my sister snickered and I rolled my eyes.

"How did you get here so fast?" Frank asked the Huntress of Artemis. Thalia sighed and walked over quickly.

"News travels fast on Olympus. Artemis and the Huntresses are all here searching for that god that drove Percy insane. Zeus isn't happy either."

"What? Why?" I asked. If our father - even though my father is technically Jupiter - was angry, that didn't look well for anyone.

"It's all hands on deck," Thalia grimaced, "This guy's powerful, I'm not gonna lie. Even Artemis admitted she doesn't want to face him." That didn't sit well with any one of us.

"Why would Artemis say that?" Annabeth asked, "I half expected her to hunt this guy down until she put five arrows through his chest." Annabeth huffed, "Being a man and all..."

"Annabeth, I can assure you, Artemis does want to do that, but Dionysus and Apollo tried everything to try and heal him, but in all honesty, they made him worse. Percy's condition got so bad they had to sedate him." Thalia frowned, "It looks like no one can cure Percy."

"So I guess that's why Zeus is so mad," I nodded grimly at hearing about Percy's condition.

"Yeah, even Apollo got off for now. We're all looking, but we can't find him." Thalia looked around and tried to lighten the mood. "You guys look like crap."

"We had a run in with that guy." Piper gave Thalia a nod, "We'll give you advice. Try and keep him Greek. If he turns Roman, then run. There's no shame in wanting to keep your sanity."

Thalia looked confused, "You found him?"

Annabeth snarled, "Yeah, he was right there," she pointed at the base of the mountain and Thalia cursed. "Now he's gone."

"Dam. We thought he'd be smarter and not hang out in an open space. We were hunting for him the forest." Thalia gripped her bow tighter before looking up again. "So why did you need me again?" Thalia asked.

"We need to talk to Artemis," Calypso explained.

"Why?" Thalia asked, "Usually during a hunt, she doesn't like being disturbed."

"It could help with figuring out who this guy is." Hazel sighed and repeated what we had found out. "He said something about a Koios and fathers. Koios was the father of Leto, who is the mother of Artemis and Apollo. It's our only lead right now."

"Well, if you've got a lead, I'm sure Artemis won't mind you guys disturbing her. So, follow me." We started to follow Thalia into the thick forest surrounding Mount Othrys until we found the other Hunters. Thalia kneeled before one of them and looked up, "Lady Artemis."

"Thalia, have you new news?" Artemis seemed to be _really_ young. Only a child, but if this was a goddess, we weren't taking chances.

"Yes, mi'lady. We must talk to you. This new god…" Thalia hesitated and Artemis beckoned for her to go on. "He spoke of a Koios. Coincidentally, he spoke of fathers. Koios is the father of your mother."

"Yes he is." Artemis nodded slowly. "Stand," Thalia got to her feet and Artemis beckoned over to us and we sat down beside her. The other Hunters went about and did their own things after Artemis waved them off. "What do you wish to know?" She set down her bow. She focused on us with cold, silver eyes.

"Do you know this guy?" I blurted and Artemis stared at me, almost intensifying her glare to inhuman levels... which in hindsight was accurate with her being a goddess and all.

"If I did, I would have caught him by now. Every animal, every target, whether mortal or immortal, has patterns. I know nothing of his." Artemis gripped her bow tighter. "But he will make a mistake. His arrogance will cause him to slip up and he will find my arrows severing his Achilles Tendon. Once I find him... he will run no longer."

I noticed Hazel tensing at that statement, in fact we all tensed, "Koios might know…"

"Koios in in the underworld," Artemis began. "Do you suspect a greater plot? One to overthrow the gods?" The goddess of the hunt nodded slowly, "Yes, defeat Perseus. That leaves us without our savior. He will likely come after you next." Artemis looked around us, "You were the last demigods to save Olympus. If the Titans are attempting to rise again, they must be using him. If you all cannot battle, then the Olympians will be without their saviors."

"He could have defeated us, but instead he chose to save us," Artemis turned to daughter of Aphrodite curiously.

"He saved you? How?" Artemis didn't seem to sure, but Piper started, wanting to give this new god a fair chance.

"He, he is fighting his Roman Form, Lady Artemis. I saw his Roman Form directly," Piper looked close to tears, "The anger, the hate, and malice. It was too much. I saw his eyes, they wanted to kill us, to destroy us all until there was nothing left." Artemis straightened, "But his Greek Form ripped control away from his Roman Form. His Greek Form saved us. He closed his eyes. He didn't want us to go insane."

Artemis gave a small hum of thought. "This revelation... I must discuss this with other Olympians, until then, he is dangerous. I remember fighting with Diana. If his Roman Form is truly battling him, then be cautious. The Romans do not show hesitation like the Greeks." Artemis sighed, "Until then, continue with your mission, find out as much as you can about this god."

"So we beat the answers of out Koios," Frank suggested.

Artemis shook her head. "You must remember, Son of Mars, he is a Titan and Koios is in Tartarus. No god dares to enter that realm."

"So how do we get answers?" I asked.

"I cannot offer any to you. Mayhaps my mother might. She still lives on the island of Delos." Artemis stood. "I cannot offer you any transportation, you must find that on your own."

"But we're in Greece," Annabeth frowned, "Delos must be miles from here. It's an island in the middle of the ocean."

Artemis stood and shrugged, "Perhaps another god might be willing to aid you. The sea is Poseidon's domain and his son was just attacked. Any aspect of progress might have him send you across the seas."

Thalia said a hurried good bye and faster than we could process, they were gone, vanishing into the undergrowth.

* * *

 **Well, another chapter and Christmas is this Friday! Who's excited? I know I am, but I really hope you all enjoy this merry season. Until then, hope you enjoy.**

 **Next Update is December 28th**


	10. X - Frank

X - Frank

Poseidon may be my great to a billions times, grandfather or something, but getting his attention was kind of hard. No matter how many times you pray to him while dancing in the shallow ends of the ocean, he doesn't respond. However, I couldn't blame him. He was probably spending every waking second at Percy's side. However, I did let my mind wander and I wondered how that was going. I let my mind fall on Percy's mother. How was she taking this? Was she even told that some random immortal we don't even know drove her son to madness? I wanted to be on Delos, looking for the mother of Apollo and Artemis, but instead we found ourselves sleeping in a cheap motel waiting for a ferry that would carry us to Delos in the morning.

I was in deep thought, trying to figure out any connections the guy would have to Leto, Artemis, or Apollo, but nothing. We didn't know who this guy was. We didn't know how to fight him. I was eager to get to Delos that I was prepared to swim there. However, I decided against it. It would be better to have everyone there. The night was mainly of us being too anxious to sleep, insomnia setting over us all. I began to wonder if Somnus was keeping us up. He does kill people when they fall asleep at their post. I shook that thought out of my mind.

When I did finally manage to sleep, I was hoping that maybe something would come to me in a dream, but nothing. The first time I actually wanted a gruesome nightmare of seeing my guts being ripped out, and it didn't happen. Well, that's life for demigods right? The world never goes your way. The only things I could remember was just Camp Half Blood's beaching with me and Hazel walking along the sand dunes. It was actually a _good_ dream. There was only a small bit of negativity, but that wasn't too bad. I woke up next to Hazel and climbed out of the cheap, springy, and horribly squeaky bed. I snuck a glance at the clock that sat on the bedside table. I almost stumbled over Leo and Calypso, who insisted on sleeping on the floor. It was kind of funny to see Leo with his hand twisted behind his back with his mouth open drooling with the puddle of drool dangerously close to Calypso's arm. It was even funnier that when he snored, it sounded like a pig snorting. I looked through the window and the sun hadn't risen yet and turned to go to bed when I noticed Annabeth wasn't there.

I frowned and looked outside seeing the Daughter of Athena sitting on a near a tree on a bench. I walked outside and she craned her head slightly, catching me only in her peripheral vision. "Frank."

"Annabeth," I nodded. Her voice sounded croaked and I sat down and she turned away, "You've been crying."

"I-, I just, I want Percy to be okay. I lost him once, now, he doesn't even recognize me anymore." She sniffed, "He got worse and no one can help him. I've through Tartarus with him, I saved Olympus with him, now I've lost him to some random immortal whose name I don't even know." She growled in anger, "I pride myself on my knowledge of all the gods and titans, but I don't even know this guy."

I hesitated. I didn't know how to comfort her. "Annabeth, we are going to find this guy. We are going to Leto and she is going to tell us who the Hades this guy is and when we do, I promise you will be the first person to shank him." I had heard that so many times before, but I feel that it needed to be made clear. "I know we've been saying that, but," Annabeth stopped me.

"Look beyond revenge." Annabeth turned to me with puffy eyes, "We get him, Hades, we can scatter him for all I care. Percy still stays crazy." She had a point. We hadn't even thought about what would happen when we caught the guy.

"He drove Percy crazy, he probably knows how to fix him."

"Are you sure Frank?" she asked me, "You can drive people insane, but turning them sane, I've never heard of it."

I could have sworn I had heard someone say that before. 'Turns them sane'. "I've heard that somewhere."

Annabeth looked at me confused, "Heard what?"

"Turns them sane. There was a Roman God or someone, I-I can't remember where I had heard that." I frowned deeper, but the memory danced away when I tried to grab it, as if teasing me.

"There's a Roman God who turns crazy people sane," Annabeth said hopefully. She was Greek smart and here I had a possible cure, but I couldn't even remember a name. I didn't want to get her hopes up.

"I-I don't know. Those words seems familiar, like someone said them over and over again, but I never noticed until now," I frowned deeper trying to remember. I found my mouth moving on its own. "Lo-Lo," I tried to spit it out, but it just stopped there as if I was going to say something, but my brain didn't exactly know what. My mouth hung open with strange noises coming out of it, which only added my frustration. Annabeth leaned closer. "Lo-," I furrowed my eyebrows trying to spit the name that came to mind, but it just faded away and I could feel the memory taunting me with a snicker as it slithered deeper into my mind, deeper into the folds of my brain until it was gone, nothing more than a faint echo before it was dead silent. Gone.

"Well?"

"Gone," I frowned, "That was the hardest thing I've ever tried to do. No matter how close I got to the memory, it just kept getting further and further away until it just disappeared." I put head in my hands.

"Maybe we can search for it on the internet." Annabeth suggested.

"No, that might be bad. He could pop up and we're not ready." I shook my head and Annabeth nodded. "That's too dangerous, we might even end up calling forth a demon that could kill us and what good would we be?"

"We'll just have to wait," she nodded.

"No we don't," we turned around to see the others coming out and Leo rubbed his cheek. "The ferry's here." I looked at Leo, arching an eyebrow.

"Calypso slapped you didn't she?" He sheepishly nodded and I stood. We headed towards the ferry.

* * *

 **I'm done! Sorry I've been updating late. And to reiterate, I just want to say that I will update on the dates posted in _Central Time_. Please don't rush me, it makes me write bad quality things. So, before you send in the 'hurry up' or 'it's that date please update', Google 'Date in America'. I live in America, there's that whole issue with the International Dateline. Ranting over. Other than that, if any of you can guess this God's name, I give you digital cookie points. (They're worthless, but whatever). However, he doesn't exist in the mythologies so, good luck. Maybe a Sherlock exists out there.**

 **Next Update is on January 4th Central Time**


	11. XI

XI

It wasn't too long until I had run far, far from Othrys. Then I fell to my knees with my hands upon my temples. "Khaos…" I uttered softly. Why had I been so foolish? It would only be logical the Olympians would attempt to pursue me. With those demigods following me, they were sure to find me. I cautiously glanced upward, possibly in fear that one of them would be there to greet me with a weapon of celestial bronze. "No, no!" I stumbled back, however, what I saw was far worse. The injury on my ankle caused me to collapse onto my back. I stared at the ruins in front of me. A deep, reverberating, and sly chuckle echoed within the deep recesses of my mind.

 _Now do you want vengeance?_ He spoke smugly. _Oh, yes, I can sense you remembering. Remember this destruction? Remember all the pain?_ Her _pain? Poor, poor-._

"Do not speak the name! Do not speak the name!" I bellowed to the air, as if that would halt my Roman aspect. There in front of me lay the ruins of old stone households and the clay roofing tiles. There sat in the center, the broken, desecrated statue that brought back the worst of memories. I felt tears beginning to brim upon my eyes. This town was once the epicenter of a community, the epicenter of a large, metaphorical family. Now, this once humble town was now destroyed, annihilated. I felt _him_ urge me on and slowly I walked closer. This teenage form that I assumed was sore and weak. However, the true pain in my heart was the fact that no matter what form I attempted to take, none would fade. If I could have faded, on that day many years ago I would have allowed myself to burst into nothing and leave the world as it has no need of an immortal it cannot remember. I looked up at the statue. It was once so defined and chiseled. It was once so proud and glorious, yet humble and modest. Now, it was nothing more but a stone that was shattered on that day of fire and death.

Tears ran profusely now. _Does my former argument still stand? Is retribution an option now?_ His voice was smug, venomous.

"Never. I stand by my words," I snivelled, surprised at my ability to speak despite the pain that shocked my very essence violently. The ichor in my veins boiled like magma underneath the crust of the earth. The pain that these memories brought burned my soul with an all-encompassing flame. I was shocked that I still refused to bring retribution upon the god that destroyed all of this. The god that destroyed this humble town, this city that I once called a home. The city that all historians never found. The city lost in the archipelago in the Aegean Sea. I looked up once more at the crumbling infrastructure. I bit my lip and entered one crumbling abode. I held my mouth as I immediately ran back out as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran further and further.

 _No!_ he bellowed within my head. I gasped in pain as I felt the familiar sensations of his presence once more turning me around. He wrestled control only briefly, but he forced me to look again. _How do you not want vengeance? That fool destroyed this! That moron did this! How come you do not want to destroy that ignoramus? You mope around. You call yourself a being of Logic! Logic dictates that when one feels pain, they destroy the source of said pain!_

"Enough!" I shouted clutching my head harder and harder as his presence became more profound forcing images upon my mind. "He knew not of his mistake. I have forgiven him!"

A snort comes from the emptiness. _Forgive?_ the first time was simply a laugh, as if his tone had changed to mere jest. Then, his tone became so sharp, so sardonic that I cried out from the pain. _FORGIVE THAT IDIOT?_ This time, it was pure agony. He drove nails into my mind as he forced me to watch what had happened eons ago. _You and I share a body. We share a_ heart.

"Then you should understand that I for-," he ripped control from me once more. He clamped my mouth shut. My eyes began to dart around in utter fear. My right hand refused to respond to my command to release my mouth.

 _Forgiveness? I want to see that fool beg. I want to see him BEG for mercy._ I release a yelp that was muffled by my own hand.

I felt tears run even faster. _You think you are so transcendent. You are nothing more than a simple shell of your former self! You do not forgive that fool._

I shook my head weakly. I sobbed as he drove the image into my own eyes. I watched once more, the event now taking place in front of me. I cried harder, mentally begging him to stop, but he refused. I watched in more detail, the burning agony, the pain in my hand the searing white hot metal had caused. That fool that laughed not knowing the destruction he wrought. He laughed at met as I kneeled upon the grassy field, crying out in agony. The same action that caused all of this. The same action that caused my curse. However, I then saw my hand move as I took up my sword and plunged it swiftly into the fool's stomach and his blue eyes widening in shock, dilating, his lips opening and closing, seemingly unable to fathom what had just happened. Ichor dripped onto my hand, but it did not bother me. In fact... I enjoyed it.

A laugh echoed in my mind and I laughed with it. The laugh became louder, the laugh become stronger, and most of all, it became more crazed. I laughed at his crumpled body, the sword impaling him, coming out of small of his back, opposite of his navel. I grinned, a sadistic grin growing as I continued to watch the golden ichor pool around my feet. If I were to look upon myself in the third person, my pupils would surely be constricted, my green irises shining with madness. _You never did forgive him… It was only a matter of time before I finally managed to make you realize that... Remember we share a heart. Deep down... you never forgave that lap dog._

I smirked up at the ruins, "Perhaps I never did. We must seek out our mirror."

 _Oh yes, with that, we can seek vengeance we crave._

"Yes… Hermes will suffer dearly," I grinned.

* * *

 **Oh man, things gettin' real. Things gettin' real! How was your Christmas? I had planned this to be the Chapter they had met Leto, but our little buddy needs some attention (kind of the whole reason he started this to begin with). But I have plans. _Big_ plans. Now, guess what Hermes did. Guess. **

**Next Update is on January 11 Central Time**


	12. XII - Frank

XII - Frank

The ferry wasn't exactly fun. It took three hours of each and everyone of us slowly hurling our guts out as we leaned over the edge. Let's say when I got to Delos, I was practically kissing the ground and kind of thanking Gaea for existing in the first place. We didn't exactly travel along steady waters. It didn't take long to figure out that Poseidon wasn't exactly paying attention to the ocean. There was a small town on Delos, but other than that it was mostly ancient ruins. There was security, but Hazel managed to use the mist to make them ignore us. Pretty handy right? They won't be arresting us if something charges at us and we 'accidentally' break something.

"So, anyone have an idea where Leto might be?" I asked slowly.

"I didn't exactly think about that," Annabeth frowned, "I just thought that we were going to get here, talk to her, end of story." We all gasped. That did not seem like the daughter of Athena to _not_ think ahead.

"Since none of us had the foresight to actually think ahead," Jason began, "I think we should start at the ruins." That did seem like a good plan. However, when we visited the ruins scattered across the island, we all started to think otherwise. It was really just us walking around with Calypso and Annabeth ogling over every structure. Calypso was telling us about the history about all the various structures. Now, what Annabeth was doing _really_ killed us. She gawked at every piece of marble and even licked one telling us how we could tell how old it was just by looking at it's something. To be honest, I fell asleep. She kept on going on about the 'wonderful history of these ancient landscapes' and 'how they truly give an insight into the people of the past'. To the rest of us, she sounded like a college professor teaching a subject we exactly didn't care about.

It was kind of tiring walking across the plains and we eventually stopped a small building in ruins that had a few columns still standing. I came to a rest sighing. "Start looking at the ruins," I sighed sardonically.

Leo frowned and looked around, "Who were we kidding, we've gotten no closer to finding Leto."

I too, was beginning to think our trip to the island was all for nothing when a nice, blonde lady walked up to us. She smiled lightly, "I hear that Leto gave birth to Apollo and Artemis here."

"Really?" Annabeth asked. She quickly walked up to a wall, swiped it quickly and licked her finger. "It is pretty old." Hazel gagged.

"Annabeth, you just lick a random building, again? To be honest, I don't know how you haven't gotten sick!" Hazel cried out in disgust.

"Hey, she can't help it if she that passionate about old, crumbly buildings," Leo remarked and the lady laughed.

"I have an immune system. The fact that I haven't gotten sick shows how good it is!"

After another bout of chuckles, the lady looked around. "That was a nice building in its prime. A shame it's old and not as beautiful anymore. I'm sure Apollo and Artemis would have been glad to stay here if they got the chance." The lady smiled before turning around.

"Wait a minute," Calypso paused. "Aunt Leto?" The lady turned around and gasped in surprise, ignoring us all and running over to Calypso. An immortal being instantly reveals herself in a whole bunch of people without a second thought? Wow.

"Oh, Calypso! You finally got off that awful island!" Leto hugged the girl and she hugged her back. "How have you been? It's been so long!"

"I'm good. These demi-gods helped get me off the island. Now I'm learning all that I can!" Leto smiled.

"The mortals are _very_ fascinating! They come up with such trivial things to do that are great wastes of my time!" Leto laughed. Her laugh was bright a floral and hit our ears like a summer breeze. Her bright eyes reminded us of Apollo and his blue eyes. The glistened like sapphires in the sun's light.

"Oh, I can't wait to tell you all that I've learned and we have so much to catch up on!" Calypso squealed like a little girl and Leto did the same.

Annabeth coughed, "Ah, Calypso? Questions?"

"Right, right," Calypso calmed down.

"Questions? Is it about Apollo and Artemis as babies? They were so adorable! Apollo was so cute and Artemis, well she could kill you from birth! My little archers, such wonderful children," Leto smiled.

"Ah, you're right about the Apollo and Artemis, but wrong about the babies," I began. "Did Apollo and Artemis ever have any other siblings?"

Leto frowned and I hurriedly apologized, feeling sorry if I had offended her. "No, they're the only children I've had. Why do you ask?"

Piper started to explain, "Well, you see. One of our friends has been hurt by a god we don't know." Leto nodded sympathetically, "He might be related to Koios."

Leto frowned, "I don't remember any gods that were the son of Koios." Leto sat down on the grass. "What did he look like?"

Annabeth hissed, "Black hair, green eyes, pale, scrawny. Looks more like a teenager than a god." Leo and Calypso went off to hold the daughter of Athena down, trying to quell her rage.

"Nope, never heard of him." Leto nodded. She stood. "It was nice meeting you all, but I think I'll leave now." She began to leave and we didn't wish to say anything before she gave a pause. "Logos."

"What?" Annabeth asked.

"I can't remember why, but just 'Logos'." Leto frowned. "Do you know what that means?"

"It means 'reason' in Greek, but that's it."

"It just came to me." Leto started to walk away.

"Logos, it means reason." Piper frowned.

Annabeth jumped. "Frank!" she turned to me, "Was that god's name Logos?" I frowned. His name did start with 'Lo'.

"Annabeth, Logos is Greek," I countered. "I'm Roman. I doubt a Roman God with have a Greek name." She frowned.

"Maybe Logos is his Greek Form."

"That may be, but how can we be sure?" Hazel asked.

"I-I don't know, but Frank says there was a Roman God who could turn anyone sane."

Everyone turned to me. I wavered under their gazes. "Gah! I-I don't know his name! I've just-, he sounds familiar okay?"

"But who is he?" everyone asked.

* * *

 **Oh my gods (heh, see what I did there?). I am so sorry for the mediocre chapter, but I did promise to do something today. Once again *mumbles* don't know how many times I'm going to say this. But I update in Central Time. For some of you people, that means I'll be updating on the day after I say. Central Time is a time zone in America. I update on America's time because that is where I live. Okay? Capiche? Good. I'm glad we could reach an understanding. I don't want you to be mad or frustrated and I don't want to be mad and frustrated so I'll just explain that again... That is if you guys even read these. However, I will be editing this, so don't fear. It will be better!**


	13. XIII - Annabeth

XIII - Annabeth

I sat down in the ruins trying to piece all of this together. Logos was Greek for 'Reason'. With some gods, their names did eventually became a Greek word meaning something important or become the basis of another word. Just like how Mnemosyne's name evolved into Mnemonic. I frowned going over everything from the start. From Percy being driven insane and a god whose name we don't even know, none of the dots were connecting. Leto had left so that wasn't a viable source of information anymore.

I sighed and looked up at the others. They seemed to be in deep thought too. I don't know how I didn't feel it earlier, but the sense of helplessness was becoming stronger the longer we went on without getting any real hints.

I blinked tracing the word 'Logos' in Ancient Greek in the dirt. "Logos," I sighed. "Just another dead end." I was lost in thought when I heard a metal clatter followed by a yelp of fear. I turned to the source of the sound and Piper stared at Katropis in utter horror. Jason was the first by her side. The dagger lay haphazardly on the ground as if Piper had thrown the object away from her.

"Piper?" Jason asked quickly. Piper gave no response, but her eyes were fixated on the dagger as if she couldn't understand what she had just seen. "Piper!"

"K-Katropis s-showed me something," Piper muttered shocked, her hands pulling closer to her chest as she began to curl into a ball.

Hazel looked shocked and confused, a look that most of us shared with her. "What? I thought that the dagger lost its powers of foresight."

"I-I don't know," Piper looked wide-eyed and utterly terrified. "I-I saw _him_."

"What?" I asked shocked. "That's impossible!"

"I-I don't know, but I saw images, they flickered so fast. He was laughing. I saw him stab H-Hermes with a sword." Piper started to cry, "He stabbed Hermes and laughed as Hermes bled out. Gods…" Piper started to rock back and forth curled tighter.

"Piper you said that you saw images?" Frank asked slowly.

Jason glared at Frank, "Not the time!" Jason comfortingly held Piper as he tried to soothe her, but Piper seemed utterly traumatized.

"I-I saw a man. I-I don't know who but he has ice blue eyes…" Piper started to shake, "H-He…" she sniffed, "I-I think that was his father. They l-looked almost the same."

"Ice-blue eyes?" I blinked thinking about it. A moment of realization dawned upon me. It couldn't be. "Did he have a beard? A bear shaped helmet?" Piper nodded as she curled deeper into Jason. "Koios. You saw Koios."

Calypso frowned, "Koios. So this god is Koios's son? That makes him... my uncle. But I would remember if I had an uncle like that."

Leo seemed to agree, "Yeah, that makes sense, he talks like a very smart person. He used big words, half the time it took a while to understand what he was saying. He never used a contraction." I frowned.

"So this guy is the son of the Titan of Intelligence?" I growled. "Who is this guy?"

"His name could be Logos," Frank suggested.

"Wait," Jason started, "What if this is just another tactic of this god to fool us? We don't know who he is, who knows what he's capable of?"

"Well, if it is what does this mean?" Hazel asked nervously. "I-I mean, he _did_ stab Hermes in the image. From what Piper described, this guy sounds sadistic. Gods, what if he just liked seeing Percy like that. What if he finally managed to hurt someone? He drove Percy insane and probably _liked_ it."

Leo tried to lighten the mood, "So he's got some beef with Hermes?" I didn't even know if that was supposed to be a joke or not, but at this point, I didn't care.

"So Hermes might know something."

Jason frowned, "What if this is all just a wild goose chase?"

I gave that idea some thought, but I shook my head. "No, if it was, we wouldn't have found out about Logos. That seems to be important."

"First thing's first," Frank held up his hands, "What do we do? Do we ask Hermes? We can't exactly scream to the heavens and expect him to come rushing to us."

"That is true," Calypso sighed, "Even if he did run to us, gods do tend to be forgetful." Thunder rumbled in the distance to which Calypso shouted back, "You know it's true! You forgot me on that stupid island!"

A voice growled at us agitatedly, "Alright, I'm going to settle that statement. Ask away," we turned around to see Hermes, looking a lot like a postal service man with his hands on his hips and his face twisted into a deep frown.

"Do you know anything about Logos?"

Hermes scoffed incredulously at us, "That's your question? The definition of a Greek word which I'm pretty sure you know."

"No," I rolled my eyes, "More than that. Is it a name of a god, a place, a city, a town, _anything_! Percy's sanity hangs in the balance here? I don't know how _pissed_ you are, but the person I went through Tartarus and back with is a jumpy, paranoid psycho who can't even remember my name! So _sor-ry_ if I wanted to save him!" I screamed at Hermes releasing all of my frustration. For the first time in the longest time ever, I had no idea what to do. I was lost and it didn't seem like anyone else had any information.

Hermes glared at me his gaze burning against mine, "You dare? I am an Olympi-."

"Oh yeah, yeah, 'I'm an Olympian. Fear me. Blah, blah. Look at me I'm a god.'" That may not have been the smartest thing I've ever done because Hermes slapped me and I hit the floor.

"Don't you ever dare speak to me like that again!" he bellowed. I looked up at him. "More things are in motion than you believe girl! This, god, could be the start of another Titanomachy! I like not being scattered! I like having my essence out of a pit hole!" Hermes seemed to get angrier and angrier until Piper shouted and ran between us.

"Hermes, this god wants to _stab_ you!" Piper defended me, "I know you're mad, but this guy, he's got some issues with you! Katropis showed me an image of him stabbing you and laughing at your bleeding body like a maniac!"

That certainly caught Hermes's attention. "H-He what?"

"He stabbed you. He took his sword and plunged it through your stomach… h-he danced in your ichor."

"B-But your dagger shouldn't be able to show you anything." Hermes looked at us in shock, his anger having melted away. Then a sound echoed from the dagger on the floor.

It was a singsong voice that echoed throughout the ruins eerily sending a horrible shiver down our spines. "Hermes… where are you?" Hermes paled. "Mirror, mirror on the ground, tell me where Hermes shall be found… Revenge and vengeance I shall take, and I wish to see his head on a stake." There was a deafening silence. The voice turned deep and stopped echoing and was more of a whisper now. "Run."

* * *

 **Intense! He found him now! What will happen to Hermes? Will he be safe? Or will blood spill once again? Is the end of the lovable God of Thieves? Questions will be answered in this epic finale!**

 **...**

 **Okay, so I'm being melodramatic. But thanks for sticking with me (no it's not the end, trust me). However, I will be taking a short hiatus for about half a month. I'm really sorry guys, but school is starting to catch up and well, as of now I've got lots of things to work on. So... this'll keep you speculation right? Feel free to put theories in the comments. I love to hear from you guys.**

 **Next Update is N/A  
Hiatus**


	14. XIV - Annabeth

Hermes looked utterly petrified. "Y-Your dagger does that, right?"

"I-It doesn't have sound..." Piper answered him softly. There shouldn't have been any sound, but the sound that did come out scared us all. The voice was so eerie and it was clear that this god, no matter how much I wanted to stab him, was possibly out of our league. We stared at the dagger in fear, as if he would leap out and kill us in an instant.

"What am I doing? I am an Olympian." Hermes got into a boxing stance, prepared to fight. He put on a fake mask of bravery, which lightened the mood a bit when we laughed slightly, "Come at me, brah!"

"Boo." Well, the lightheartedness was nice while it lasted. Hermes paled and whimpered like a dog at the terrifying voice. It echoed with insanity and madness. I stared on in fear. This was not the god we met back at Mount Othrys. However, there stood the god looking down directly behind Hermes. "Hello... children." He looked up, and his bangs fell over his eyes so that we could barely see one. They were orbs that held nothing but mental sanity that seemed to have snapped. He looked crazy and it looked like he enjoyed it. His grin twisted into a sadistic smile that made us all step back. Hermes managed to snap out of it and grab a few drachmas from his pockets.

"Take my money!" he threw the gold at the god, but the drachmas seemed to shatter like glass before they made within a foot of the crazed god.

"I have waited oh so long for this moment." He stepped closer. Hermes didn't seem like a divine god anymore. He seemed like a baby. "Stupid of you to glint your reflection in Katropis... How do you think that dagger gained its powers of perception?" He giggled madly, eventually cackling towards the sky and staggering around. "Now, Hermes," he stepped closer. We seemed rooted to the spot, staring into his eye with fear and terror written across our faces. "Time to die. Judgment day has come," he sang eerily.

"N-Now, I am an Olympian, and you will leave at once!" Hermes shouted, his voice wavering.

"Oh, I am so scared of the Olympian..." the god teetered around in a circle before stumbling over to Katropis and picking it up. "Hello, dear."

"Hermes," I managed to whisper, "Get us out of here..."

"I peed myself," Hermes squealed.

The god sniggered as he started to sing again, "Stain, stain, go away, come again another day, Hermes's soul will not want to stay," he cackled like a psycho, "Time to die, immortal!" He charged, but we all scrambled out of his path. He looked up and his eyes glinted with amusement. "Ooh, a moving target, how variable. I do love a good mental workout... not that my mind is very stable." He grinned even wider. "Say hello to Rhoda in the underworld for me!" he lunged again before being dodged. Hermes finally managed to get his legs working.

"Goawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoawaygoaway!" Hermes screamed running, but he found the god suddenly in front of him. Katropis primed, and in a flourish, it plunged into his stomach.

Hermes stared at his stomach in shock as gold ichor started to flow out. His mouth contracted into an 'o' shape as he let out a yelp, then a scream, as the god twisted the dagger. "Painful, no?" he grinned as he jerked the knife around. Hermes screamed again as he rested on the god's shoulder. "Yes... scream. I love hearing you in pain. Louder, a little louder, oh yes..." A small chuckle rumbled from the mad god's throat. He rubbed Hermes's back. "I hear they say some muscles are as hard a steel. That doesn't seem to be your case."

"Gods..." the dagger was finally pulled out and the god was covered in Hermes's blood.

"Oh, sweet retribution," he smirked. "How fitting... hurt by a mirror. Whilst it may not be the same... a mirror nonetheless."

The god kneeled down. "P-Please, leave me be," Hermes begged.

"Oh yes, beg... Logic-," he cut himself off and stood up before shaking his head. His arms grew a bit bulkier and suddenly he grabbed Hermes's neck and lifted the god up. "BEG FOR MERCY!"

"M-Mercy!" Hermes cried.

"WHAT IS MY NAME?" the god bellowed. He was taller now and his eyes burning with rage. "WHAT. IS. MY. NAME?" He threw Hermes into a wall, and the messenger god cried out in pain.

Suddenly, another few a gods flashed in. "Hermes, I heard you screa-. IN THE NAME OF THE STYX! HOLY FUCK!" Apollo ran over to Hermes's mutilated body.

"STAY OUT OF THIS, APOLLON!" An unseen force threw Apollo back into a wall. Another god came in. It was Artemis, and she was backed up by her hunters. "BE GONE, NIECE!" A flourish with his wrist and Artemis flew backwards like a rag doll.

"Gods," I whispered. This guy... his match was unparalleled. He seemed to be full of radiated anger that even Zeus didn't seem capable of. I didn't even want to be in the same country, scratch that, planet as him!

"Mi'lady!" the hunter turned to the god and fired. However, this god was quick. With insane agility, he dodged the arrows.

"ENOUGH!" he slammed his foot into the ground and threw back all the hunters. He growled at Hermes, "NOW MERCURY, BEG FOR MERCY!"

"M-Mercy," Hermes whined.

"SAY HELLO TO-," he froze. He shrank a few inches before stumbling around. "Rhoda for me on your next trip to the underworld. You'll find her and Zeth in Elysium." The god raised Katropis, but an arrow shot the dagger away from him and he spun around to see Artemis and Apollo with bows in hand. The god stared oddly at the pair. His eyes shined brightly for a moment, "You look just like father. I'm so proud of you two." Artemis and Apollo looked at him strangely and then fired arrows after shaking their heads. However, the instant they hit this god, he shattered into glass.

* * *

 **Not sure what to call this, but this is a brief break in my hiatus. I felt really bad, the guilt killed me, about ending off the last chapter like that with the cliffe. So here's the clincher! Also, in terms of school, turned in an essay today, felt really bad about it...**

 **Next Update February 1st Central Time**


	15. XV

XV

My leather cloak billowed over my shoulder elegantly more like silk as I entered a modest stone hut in the town. I had always been one for modesty and humbleness. I never enjoyed the large rooms or homes that were overly "elegant". I found the mind and thoughts of the owner of the home to be more alluring than the wealth. I heard a shatter and I walked briskly into the kitchen. A young, raven haired woman was cursing as her right hand bled scarlet blood from her palm. "Oh, I didn't expect you to be arriving," she smiled at me. My heart skipped a few, minuscule beats. It made my chest flutter with delight whenever I saw the raven haired woman.

"Are you alright,?" I asked her cautiously, taking her hand in my hand. She nodded, but I shook my head. "There is only one proper answer to that, love." Her reaction was playfully annoyed. I loved her reactions. They were always so wittily sarcastic and slightly sardonic in some forms.

"Fine, fine," she giggled, surrendering to my obvious and insatiable urge to heal her pain. "Yes, I am hurt."

"There we are," I smiled in satisfaction before touching her cut, considerate not to cause her pain, and mending the abrasion on her palm. "What were you doing when you were injured?"

"I was going to make you some dinner." I raised an eyebrow delicately. "I can cook you know," she slapped me playfully on my arm. I mocked pain to hear her smooth and fruity laugh.

"That's doubtful and up to a debate." She scoffed, feigning offense. "I am just teasing, dear. Your meals are wonderful."

"Well, it warms my heart to hear that." She touched her chest and before turning to the ceramic bowl that lay shattered on the ground. "Well, shame that broke."

I waved my hand and mended the bowl and she rolled her eyes playfully. "What?" I asked smiling.

"While it is nice to have an immortal as a lover, I think it best you do not let my parents know." She sighed, "They were a bit hesitant moving to Logos, but I don't think they regret it."

"Why should they?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall, my demeanor changing in an instant. However, I forced it to be cheerful once more, trying to be playfully offended by their lack of interest in my patron city, which in my opinion, was the most peaceful city in Greece.

"They are strict supporters of the gods," she reminded me.

"Yes, yes, you have told me this time and time again," I rolled my eyes. "Now, I do not think I can keep this secret much longer."

"Oh, calm yourself," she shooed me. "Now, out, let me cook."

"I think not. The last time, you nearly burned the home down!" I countered, waving my arms, gesturing to the scorch mark on the ceiling where the fire erupted.

"Oh that wasn't my fault!" she argued. She had her hands on hips and she shot playfully serious daggers at me while I countered with my own playful gaze.

"Hmm, well, I shall prepare the fish this time, no? Do not argue with me," I warned playfully. My eyes glinted underneath my cloak. "You know I win every time."

"Fine," she huffed walking off the prepare the other, non-oven foods. In reality, I merely waved my hand and had the fish cook itself to perfection and teased my dear all throughout her process. By the end of dinner, she and I were strolling through the surrounding forests, taking in the scenery. "It's nice, having you with me."

"I enjoy your company too." I placed a hand on her shoulder and she wrapped an arm around my waist. My heart skipped another beat once again as her soft touch caused euphoria to rush through my entire body. "How long have I known you?" I asked, after calming myself. However, I could tell she noticed.

"Two years," she responded. "Two, wonderful, amazing, and glorious years."

"Well, I guess you must really love me then," my eyes twinkled as her brown eyes twinkled in return. "Oh, the waterfall is coming up!" I pulled her along and she laughed and I tugged her to the edge of a small, beautiful waterfall, surrounded by dense foliage and chirping avians. Mother Gaea was so kind to give me this peaceful spot where I could relax. I spent most of my time here alone until the Greeks settled upon my island many years ago.

"I think this is my favorite spot on the island." I turned to the cocoa eyed woman and she leaned on my chest as I leaned against the eldest oak tree.

"How so?" I asked my lover softly, already knowing the answer. However, I loved to hear her say it and she knew it too.

"You and I met here two years ago." She smiled at the memory, closing her eyes. "You are very impressive with a sword, my dear."

"Yes, well, wolves attacking a maiden. How could I not come to your aid?" I blinked at the memory of two, silver wolves, growling at a bleeding, hurt, young woman. I had, of course, warded away the wolves with my sword, striking them forcibly with the flat of the blade, ensuring that they were not grievously injured, but received the message.

I turned to the raven haired woman and she and I met eyes for a brief moment before looking away. This waterfall invoked the docility and shyness that lay dormant in our hearts. I blushed, a rare expression on my face. She turned back to me as I did to her. The sound of the waterfall was the only other sound in the area. We blinked for only a brief second, but our lips were in contact and we allowed ourselves this blissful moment. This kiss was not one of lust. This kiss was not full of the carnal need to satisfy our cravings for interactions of _that_ nature. This kiss was one of love felt by two beings who genuinely enjoyed one another. I hugged her tightly as she did the same to me. The kiss seemed to last for an eternity as we were intertwined. Her silky hair tickled my cheek as I laughed. I caressed her neck comfortingly as our kiss continued. When we finally reeled back, we both felt our faces burnt with hot embarrassment.

"Why do we always blush when we kiss?" she inquired softly.

"Why? I do not know, but I do know that this is the best part of my immortal life and I shall savor every moment of it."

"Yes, even if I am not immortal, you, my love, are the kindest Titan I have ever met."

* * *

 **I'm glad I was able to get this up. Just when I come off of a hiatus, I get a complicated engineering problem to solve. Yay. No, it's not fun, trust me. You mess up on anything and you have to start over. That stuff aside, I'm hopeful you'll tell me if you want this to become a mini-series where I delve a little more in depth with this. Some delicate fluff and stuff. However, that, if you wish it, will come after his name is revealed. And for the person who guess Hippolytus, good guess, but I don't think that's quite it.**


	16. XVI - Piper

XVI - Piper

I sat with Jason as we saw Apollo cutting into the Messenger God slowly. Hermes's face contorted with pain, but he bit his lip. "You okay?" I nodded and shakingly stared at Katropis. It hadn't been long but a few Olympians had arrived to help, all thinking aloud, talking. Poseidon was the loudest, yelling at Artemis.

"You allowed him to escape?"

"Uncle Poseidon, I can see you are upset, but-," the angry god of the seas cut the goddess of the wilds off.

"Upset? _Upset_ is an understatement, Artemis! You let my son's attacker _escape_!" Poseidon roared.

"Calm yourself you barnacle head," Athena hissed before returned to Annabeth. "You said this god had glass controlling abilities."

Annabeth recounted, "Yes, he did. Well, we saw it for only a little bit. I don't know if he's the god of glass or something, but he definitely changed. Mom," Annabeth shook, "He's different now." She sat down curled into a ball.

"It's alright, Annabeth, we'll protect you." Athena nodded to her daughter. "Now explain his abilities. Perhaps I know this god."

"He shattered into glass when Artemis and Apollo tried to shoot him, but that was it. He also said something about Katropis gaining its powers?" Annabeth looked at Apollo, "How did it gain its powers?" Apollo shrugged and turned back to work on his half-brother.

Athena opened her mouth, eager to teach then paused. "I-I… don't know." We all turned to stare at Athena. She was the goddess of wisdom. She took part in the events that caused the Trojan War which involved Helen of Troy, the dagger's first owner. I couldn't believe my ears. Athena didn't know something.

"Surely something gave Katropis its powers," Annabeth stated.

Athena thought for a second, "Before we look at the past, we need to look at the present. What current events could be linked to our past?" Athena asked. Everyone nodded, save for Poseidon who seemed very impatient. "A war could be on the rise and Perseus is now out of commission. We must make haste. This god has a link to Katropis, what do we know?"

"Dude shattered into glass and has eyes that drive people nuts," Leo noted. Usually, he'd be cracking a joke, but after seeing what that god did to Hermes, we were scared out of our pants. There's no telling how bad he could snap the next time we saw him.

"Glass," Athena mumbled, "Yes, mirrors are made of glass."

I nodded, "Katropis is Greek for 'mirror'."

"Is there a god of mirrors?" Annabeth asked, "I've never heard of a god of mirrors."

Hermes coughed, sitting up, much to Apollo's discontent. "Hey, he really pulled a number on you. I'm still pulling glass shards out of your internal organs!"

"He didn't throw any glass at Hermes," Jason frowned.

"Yeah, well I just removed enough glass from Hermes's lungs to build Aphrodite five new compacts. That is if she doesn't them being covered in ichor." We flinched. "Now, I'm working on his spleen. Gods, whoever this guy is, he's thorough." Apollo mumbled off, "Glass in his stomach, spleen, heart, gah! It's everywhere!"

"Rhoda," Hermes wheezed, "He said something about a Rhoda. He told me to," Hermes was cut off by an extremely violent cough.

"Not now," Apollo warned. "You sir, are not doing a single thing until I get all this glass out. I swear it's keeping you from healing yourself."

"Is Rhoda his daughter? Maybe my hunters can find her, ask her who her father is," Artemis suggested, nodding to her hunters who quickly took up their bows, preparing to leave.

"It won't be much use," Hermes responded.

Frank raised an eyebrow, he was helping Leo hold Hermes down as Apollo did his work. "Why?"

"I-I think Rhoda's dead." That silenced the room. Athena, Artemis, and Poseidon all looked at one another. "He told me to say hi to her and someone named Zeth when I visited the Underworld on my next trip," then Hermes tried to jump up, but two demigods and a god of healing held him down, "Oh gods! That was supposed to be an hour ago! Who knows how many souls are lost!"

"Calm down," Apollo hissed again, "Khaos, there's twice as much glass in your stomach!" Apollo pulled out more shards. There was a small pile of glass the size of bowling ball next to the blonde god. The glass was wicked sharp, sticking in and out, thin and jagged. It was covered in golden ichor. His face contorted with concentration as he deftly pulled out another piece of glass.

"Apollo, why can't you pull the glass out magically?" Leo asked. "Wouldn't be a lot faster?"

"I don't know how, but this god anchored it all in there. This glass isn't going anywhere unless I cut Hermes open and remove it." Poseidon fumed.

"I'm going to the Underworld! Hades will find me this Rhoda and when he does, I will find this god and he is going to suffer!" I gulped. Poseidon seemed intent on pure godslaughter. I don't know if you can kill a god, but Poseidon was sure as Hades going to find a way.

"Oh be quiet you barnacle head. You know we can't just waltz into Hades's domain without invitation." Athena crossed her arms. "We need to be strategic. We have to monitor Olympus and all locations where our enemies are imprisoned. We need to increase security to prevent this god from amassing an army."

"My son is practically gone and you are caring about our security?" Poseidon roared. "Damn the rules! My son in injured and hurt and I am going to barge into the Underworld and I am going to force Hades to bring me what I want!" Poseidon's eyes roared with rage like the fiercest hurricane, instinctively, every demigod turned away, not wanting to view those eyes. However, the topic of eyes made me think about the god and his own, green eyes.

"See, we can't just act like this! There are rules to be followed!" Athena glared down the sea god. "If you do whatever you please, what's to stop you from destroying everything in your path? What's to stop you from destroying all that we stand for?"

"Well I can tell you this, I am going to save my son no matter what!"

"STOP!" Annabeth yelled. "Can't you see, this is exactly what he wants. Not only is he taking down the Saviors of Olympus, he driving you all mad so you can't even focus long enough to find him!" Once again, the daughter of Athena was a genius.

Athena coughed and repositioned herself, "Right, Annabeth has a point. We must keep a level head. If this god wants to war with Olympus, then he shall have it."

"In the end, I want to be the first to have at him!" Poseidon growled. I took a deep breath and stared into Katropis. I almost hadn't seen it, but I dropped my jaw when I did. I saw a round disc sitting on a table. The image only lasted briefly before it faded. I looked at Jason, who stared at me.

"I saw it too."

* * *

 **Really sorry about this guys. It's been a while and I have finally caught up with most of my school work. One of the assignments being "Build a Trebuchet". However, why would you assign a physics project to chemistry students, I don't know, but here's the update. To be honest, I'm dead tired and I had a massive migraine yesterday, but I think I'm fine... right?**


	17. XVII - Piper

**Sorry to interrupt, but head on over to my FictionPress account for more original work. I'm putting time into it, so if you want to see what I've got go ahead. I can tell FictionPress isn't very popular. But, on with the show.**

* * *

XVII - Piper

Jason took a shuddering breath. "Okay, so we saw that. What was it?" I glanced back at Katropis, but the object was gone.

"It was a disc." Apollo grunted and pulled out a rather nasty looking shard of glass. I flinched when that came out. It was horrendously jagged with sharp edges akin to the blade of a sword. Golden, immortal blood glistened upon the shard and Hermes's blood was all over the floor, but being immortal, he couldn't die of the blood loss, though he did look rather nauseous.

"Gods, Apollo are you almost done?" Hermes winced in pain. I was surprised Hermes wasn't screaming in horror and pain, Apollo had his stomach sliced open and was removing shards of glass with a pair of latex gloves.

"I think that's the last piece," Apollo nodded, "Man, that shard was right in your intestines. Don't eat any hard or firm foods a few weeks, your insides don't look like insides right now." Apollo helped his half-brother sit up after stitching the incision together and wrapping the Messenger God's abdomen in gauze.

Hermes took a deep breath as unsteadily asked, "What _do_ they look like?" Hermes held his stomach gently, wincing when he touched it. Apollo noticed us and he coughed. "You two looked like you saw a ghost."

"You don't want to know." Apollo noticed us and he coughed. "You two looked like you saw a ghost."

"N-No, but we did see something," Jason shifted next to me, "in Katropis." Upon hearing that, Hermes jumped up and backed against the wall. His face grimaced in pain before shifting over to utter fear and shock.

The others noticed Hermes's sudden movement, "What's wrong now, Hermes?" Athena asked, "You shouldn't move so quickly. Even immortals have limits."

"N-No way, I'm not sticking around for him to show back up and stab me again!" Poseidon slowly turned to Hermes. I didn't know if Poseidon wanted information or to use Hermes as bait to catch this god, though I'm going to go with option number two because it made the most sense and Poseidon seemed ready to kill and avenge Percy.

The god of the seas asked his nephew very firmly, "How did he show up?"

Hermes's face was full of unadulterated terror and I answered for him. "Well, Katropis showed me a few images," I blinked, remembering the sudden flash of pictures that ran through the blade of my dagger. The images appeared and changed so quickly, I could barely make out what they were. I took a moment before continuing, "They happened so fast, but this god was stabbing Hermes, laughing like a lunatic, and someone with blue-white hair and icy blue eyes was doing something, I think he was patting this god on the back, smiling." I took a breath to regain my resolve. Never before had my own weapon scared me so terribly. "Then, he spoke a poem through Katropis and he showed up."

Artemis and Apollo blinked, "Arty, did he say we looked just like his father?"

Apollo nodded, "Yes, and poems? He might as well be related to me, our mother and grandfather love poems."

Annabeth nodded, "Wait. Lady Artemis, didn't he call you his niece?"

The goddess of the wilds nodded, "Yes," he grimaced, "Before he promptly threw me into a tree."

Apollo rubbed his back, "At least he didn't throw you through a marble wall. And he called me Apollon. No one calls me that anymore."

Athena nodded, "So we can safely assume that this god is related to Artemis and Apollo, no?" The goddess of wisdom rubbed her chin, "Then, given with the image Katropis has shown Piper and what he has revealed, I will make the assumption that his god is the son of Koios, has some power over mirrors and glass, and is related to Artemis and Apollo."

Hermes looked around, "I think I should go. I don't want him showing up again."

"So what's our next move?" Jason asked.

Artemis slung her quiver over her shoulder and nodded, "I am going to return to hunt and see if I can find this god."

Athena turned to us, "I think your next move is to head to the underworld. Your next lead appears to be there, someone named Rhoda."

"Okay, so off to the Land of the Dead, woohoo," Leo said unenthusiastically. Everyone looked at him and he shrugged, "You know what they say, what happens in the Underworld stays in the Underworld." Every nodded, agreeing that was a good idea.

Annabeth turned to the Messenger God, "Since you're here and you can travel freely between the realms, mind taking us down to Hades's palace?

Hermes nodded eagerly, "Hey, he might not show up in the Underworld, therefore I will be as far away from him as possible."

The goddess of wisdom stared at Hermes incredulously, "Hermes, you're acting like a baby."

Hermes turned to Athena and grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, shaking her, "You don't know what I've seen! He could break a man with his voice! You get in the boxing ring with him and try fighting him! I guarantee you'll be crying in ten seconds flat." Athena shoved Hermes off of him and rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps that may be true, but we have a war to attempt to stop and a fugitive god to hunt down. Olympus is on high alert, so is every other realm. He has made a foolish mistake targeting Hermes and revealing his hatred for him." Athena nodded slowly, "Now, we have a motive."

* * *

 **Sorry for the really short one guys, but man have I been tired. Spring Break was not as relaxing as I hoped and find this part the to be the hardest part to write. However, the story will pick back up soon. So, I'm sure you're all happy about that. Sorry for the scrambled updating, but you know, I'm a high school student and I've got a life, so I'll be seeing you guys later. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and comment for more from HeWhoGuidestheWay.**

 **Next Update is on March 19 CT**


	18. XVIII

XVIII

Glass spread across the grassy plain outside of Thebes before it shattered completely and I pieced myself together, the glass becoming a statue before it turned to flesh and blood. While we were not strong enough to teleport, scattering ourself into the wind was the best option at the given time. "Well that was refreshing," I found myself saying with a hint of sadism in my voice, remembering Hermes's pain.

My Greek aspect chuckled with me. _Hermes's cries seemed very satisfying, I took great joy in them. However,_ he paused.

"You feel guilt," I responded bluntly, rather disappointed. I had spent so much energy to force him to see my way and he was feeling one of the lowliest emotions of them all. Guilt.

 _Yes, perhaps we are being too drastic no? Hermes has felt our pain and wrath, perhaps it is time for us to retreat. A life in the shadows is not all that terrible._

"Do you even hear yourself? You sound weak. Mother Terra would be most disappointed in you," I hissed.

 _Mother Gaea? Surely she would not. She loved me, she protected me, gifted me my mirror. You are too dramatic, my friend. Perhaps we should return to Logos. I want nothing more than silence; for now, I wish to recuperate so to speak. No worshippers and no recognition can leave even the strongest of immortals weakened._

"Have you gained your sanity once more? You are much more of a likable Titan when you do not have it," I snorted.

 _Listen to me. We have had our fun, but we must retreat to the shadows, allow me control once more and you can lie dormant. Being patient was never your strength, but it is mine, however. Once the Olympians believe we have left or simply give up trying to find us, we can return once more and that time, we shall bring devastation, a final attack._

"That is an excellent idea," I nodded slowly, agreeing. "They would never expect it. That will teach that arrogant king to fear us, to _remember_ us." I grimaced at the thought of Zeus. He was so proud, he almost was not fit to be King of the Gods. His arrogance led to so much trouble that it sickened me. Then again, like father like son.

 _Perhaps that may be so, but our name is forgotten to time. We must do what we must, the Fates will control our destiny and if it to be remembered, then it is, but I merely want Hermes to suffer. That is why I have come up with a plan. One that will force him to suffer for what he has done._

"To make him suffer?" I laughed, "Perhaps I am wrong, you are enjoyable with or without your sanity. Tell of this plan."

 _Well, it is clear, I lost Zeth and Rhoda… therefore, who does he love most? His children. Who was Zeth? My child._ I smiled at this.

"I am interested in this plan of yours. Continue."

 _His duties._ I grinned wider. _I will take_ exactly _what he has taken from me. Of course with Castellan no longer in the land of the living, I will find a different way to take a child._

"All of them. You, according to the facts, lost _all_ of your children." His mind hummed in contemplation, "Though, how we shall get to Camp Half-Blood shall be a challenge."

"Perhaps I can be of aid." The air chilled and I turned around, shielding my eyes at once. The air turned colder as we felt a body form from flurries of fell from the sky. I knew I spoke to. However, my Greek form took control once more, pushing me begrudgingly to the back of our mind.

"Khoine," he greeted, "Why do you appear to me? Explain yourself at once."

"Because, my friend, I can aid you." She stepped closer, the frozen grass crunching, "Now, we have much in common, Titan. We lack worshippers and we seek vengeance against Olympus." I smiled. An ally. "I control ice and snow. Powerful aspects in battle if used properly."

"I am apprehensive daughter of Boreas," my Greek aspect stepped back, his reluctance annoying me slightly. "You failed Mother Gaea and I cannot tell if your intents would beneficial to me. You have an insignificant amount of power and you live in the shadow of your father. You seek more power and you wish to deal a blow against Olympus."

"I have failed, but I shall redeem myself. Mother Gaea would _want_ us to strike the Olympians. Defeating Hermes would hold much," she chuckled.

"Ceasing the communication lines? I care not for that, but I do want to end him."

"Then we have common ground," her voice was soft, but I could tell my Greek form was much more informed than I had previously thought. He knew of her influential capabilities. "Shall we work together?"

"You make an appealing offer. Perhaps we shall work together, but I must find a way to prevent harm to your mental stability, my dear girl." She shifted, "Perhaps you do not know of me, but my eyes were called the 'Eyes of True Insanity'. I do not wish to harm my ally." She stepped back, the snow crunching as my Greek aspect smiled wickedly. "Oh, do not fret," he cooed softly, clearly showcasing how dangerous we could be if betrayed, "I shall not harm you. Unless you make the laughable mistake to cross me, and I will, in worse ways than you can imagine." She was fearful, taking a breath before saying another word.

"Then you should be happy to know that I have to intentions." I grinned at this and my Greek aspect took a breath in.

"Then, there is a mortal town nearby, Thebes to be precise, I believe we should go there. A pair of what mortals call, sunglasses should be sufficient to protect you," I frowned with my Greek aspect, "While I loathe their appearance and how they affect the method of how I perceive color, they should obscure my eyes sufficiently."

"Shall we go?" Khione asked my Greek form.

"Yes, we shall, Daughter of Boreas, Goddess of Snow." Khione smiled softly. "Now, I must inform you, glass travel can be rather painful for those who experience it for the first time."

"Excuse me?" She was given not a moment's notice before she fractured into thousands of pieces of glass, scattering into the wind. We soon followed suit. The glass reformed into statue-like formations before becoming flesh and blood once more. She stumbled back and winced in pain. "What was that for?" She clenched her fists, but we walked to a display of sunglasses at a nearby booth. Once settling on a style that was very modest, we turned to the Goddess of Snow once more. "Your eyes are green, like emeralds."

"Thank you. Emeralds have the power to heal through the eyes... but I can just as easily inflict the greatest of suffering with them." I took control once more and the goddess stepped back suddenly. _She fears you._

I chuckled, my voice deeper than my Greek aspect's. "Do not fear, I am much more… _entertaining_ than my Greek form."

"Hey, kid! You have to pay for those glasses." I gave her a small smirk; as if playfully telling her to watch before I turned around and slowly removed the glasses. A single scream shattered the small conversations as Khione and I walked off leaving a mentally traumatized and broken man behind.

* * *

 **Updating is fun! Don't forget to check out my FictionPress! You guys should really read these more. Sometimes there's a little bitta information in this that might be rather important, but I don't blame you. (I don't read them either sometimes) I hope you enjoyed this and there's more to come.**

 **Next Update is on or before**

 **3/25/2016 CT**


	19. XIX

XIX

Khione was being rather annoying, constantly pestering me about my plans and how I actually planned to enter Camp Half-Blood undetected. After tolerating her constant whining for an hour or so, I snapped, and my Greek form happily allowed me to. "Will you silence that vexing tongue of yours before I forcibly remove it?" I glared at her through my new and irritating sunglasses, the lenses tinting everything a darker shade than what it truly was.

"You've barely told me anything!" She complained, and I admit, that was true. I knew much about her, but she knew little about me. "Besides, there's only two of us! How are we going to fight Camp Half-Blood?"

Again, I had to admit, her claim held some merit. "You make a good argument, Daughter of Boreas. I do have a plan, but it requires a," I paused, "softer approach."

"Well?" She crossed her arms, clearly attempting to intimidate me with the frosty cold that leeched the warmth of the Mediterranean climate. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I will, but this is a story my Greek aspect must tell." Fluidly we switched forms and aspects, and my Greek form surfaced. Khione raised an eyebrow expecting the story to be told.

"What do you need to tell me? We don't have time." Her face twisted into an irritated scowl.

"On the contrary, my dear girl. Given what little they know about me, they will have a difficult time locating me. They also do not know you have allied yourself with me, therefore, we have some time to 'kill', as you might say." My Greek form gave a smile, but unlike the smiles I gave, this one was softer, kinder.

"Okay, so go ahead, tell me the story."

"Do you know how I was born, Goddess of Snow?" The goddess shook her head, suddenly interested. "Well, I am not a god, contrary to what the Olympians believe. I am much older than any of them, save for Aphrodite." My Greek form adjusted the sunglasses and took in a deep breath, "I am a Titan. I am the result of a drunken affair cast aside at birth in the hopes that I would die, but being a Titan, you and I both know that is rather difficult if possible at all."

"Who are your parents?" Khione asked, intrigued.

"Why, take a guess, my dear girl. I have two key characteristics of them." My Greek aspect chuckled while the goddess scanned him up and down looking for any characteristic that might be defining.

"I give up." Immediately, my Greek aspect scowled in great annoyance.

The ignorance these days. I chuckled in his mind, taking some kind of sadistic pleasure in his irritation.

"My eyes, my vocabulary and my poise." Khione still didn't understand, "Gods these days." My Greek aspect sighed heavily, "Mnemosyne and Koios! I am the son of Mnemosyne and Koios!"

Her eyes widened in realization, "Oh, yes! The Titan of the North and the Titaness of Memory! I see now!" I mentally rolled my eyes. "So, what does this have to do with the story?"

"As you can assume, I grew up not knowing of my heritage." My Greek aspect sighed, "It was harsh. I was rejected by society, treated as nothing more than a rat." He turned around, "However, Mother Gaea, who cared for all her children, came to me one day and revealed to me my true heritage."

"Really? How?" Khione inquired, curious as to how the Earth Mother came to aid us.

"Well, Daughter of Boreas, after years of living in the wilderness, surviving off what I could find with my own two hands, Mother Gaea came to me from the dirt. She could not stand to see me, a Titan, one of her beloved grandchildren, as she said, suffer." My Greek form gave a small pause before continuing. "I was a gaunt thing, rather scary. I didn't believe her at first. I had been living off what the earth could provide me, and that was not much." There was a brief pause, "Mother Gaea nursed me and gave me the motherly love I never received from my own. Mnemosyne, ironically, forgot that she had a son. Mother Gaea showed me my strength as a Titan, and on the day I would scale Mount Othrys and face the Titan Council with her blessing, she gifted me a mirror."

"She gave you a mirror?" Khione scoffed, ignorant to what the mirror actually was.

"You are arrogant, Goddess of Snow." My Greek form chided. "Gifts from the Earth Mother should not be taken lightly. She knew of my domains before I did." My Greek aspect scowled before continuing, "Then came when I scaled Othrys, Mother Gaea's words encouraging me to take my rightful place as one of the Titans. When I came to their throne room, they were startled to see what they believed was a mortal. No, but I was far more than that." My Greek form looked at Khione with ferocity, "I proclaimed myself the son of Koios and Mnemosyne, Titan of Common Sense, Mind, and Mirrors."

"And then?"

"Kronos attempted to strike me down for such foolishness, but the Earth Mother intervened. She shook the mountain, causing all to fall from their thrones and she angrily scolded her children. She scolded both Koios and Mnemosyne, asking them with great rage that only a grandmother could feel, how could they have left me? How could they look at me without feeling vile and sick? They committed the heinous crime of abandonment."

"How did they respond?" Khione asked. "What did Gaea do?"

"You know that she sired the Giants to defeat the Gods and Typhon for the same purpose, all because her children were defeated."

"She had a child to protect you?" Khione asked, clearly trying to continue the pattern, but my Greek form and I chuckled softly.

"No, my dear girl. She instead created an island for me. An island to live on. I hated being around others. I decided it was best if the Titans never saw me again. In all of their wars and conflicts amongst themselves, I declared myself eternally neutral. Kronos obliged, despite what a powerful asset I could have been all in fear of his mother." He and I chuckled softly, "He crossed her once and attempted to involve me, so Mother Gaea was not pleased with him."

"What does this story have to do with Camp Half-Blood?"

"Don't see, my dear girl? My mirror is located there."

* * *

 **Another creepy chapter up. Also, for New Generations (over on FictionPress) I am accepting OCs. So head on over there if you're curious. Other than that, I had a lot of fun writing this one. I've been waiting to upload this one for a long time.**

 **Next Update is on or before**

 **March 26 CT**


	20. XX - Hermes

XX - Hermes

Okay, was I afraid? You bet I was. I had already taken the demigods to the Underworld and I sat there with Uncle Hades and the young ones uncomfortably, shifting under Hades's scrutinizing gaze. "Why are you in my palace?" Hades asked rather curious and annoyed.

"Haven't you heard, Lord Hades?" Annabeth asked, "There's a god who could be the start of another war with Olympus."

"Oh, yes I've heard," Hades sighed, "I'm asking why are you in my palace?" Hades didn't seem rather happy to have guests and being hospitable seemed to be out of the question for him. That was probably because Persephone was with her mother and wouldn't be back with Hades for a few months.

Piper slowly began, "Lord Hades, we were looking for someone in the Underworld who might be able to help us." The Lord of the Underworld turned to her and I could feel the fear coming off of her. Being alive and in the Underworld was a strange experience and if you pissed Hades off, he could easily make you a permanent resident.

"Who?" Hades asked bluntly, wanting to get straight to the point.

"A person named Rhoda," Piper responded nervously.

"I have a lot of dead mortals named 'Rhoda'. You'll have to be much more specific than that if you even what a _chance_ at talking with her. I don't usually let the dead talk to the living for good reason," Hades explained, "Why do you want to talk to her?" He leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms.

Annabeth took over to make sure that what was said needed to be said and what didn't need to be said was kept out of Hades's ears and even though I hated to admit it, I was glad the daughter of Athena was here. "Well, she seems to be important to this god because when he," Annabeth paused. I winced, holding my stomach, remembering the pain that coursed through me, but the worst part was his voice. It was so calm and smooth like whipped cream on top of ice cream, but it held so much malice and hate. His eyes, I heard they drove Percy _insane_. I don't know how I'm okay. I don't know if it was the fact that I was a god or the fact that his eyes were partly obscured by his jet black hair. However, the most terrifying part was that god took _pleasure_ in my pain and jerked the knife in me. His laugh was so soft yet so evil.

"Hermes, you look pale," Hades noted and I looked up.

"I, uh," I couldn't find words. "You don't mind if I stay in the Underworld for some time, do you?" Hades squinted his eyes, scowling slightly. "Is that a no?"

"Why do you want to _stay_ in the Underworld? No one ever wants to _stay_." I gulped at Hades's scrutinizing look. Should I tell him? Hades would never let me live this down, but I decided to anyways. I wasn't going to take any risks.

"I maybe, just a little, afraid of this god?" I said slowly and hesitantly. Hades stared for a long time before bursting out in a fit of laughter.

" _You_ afraid? What did he do? Smash your face in with your own Caduceus?" Hades laughed. I looked at the floor shifting.

"No," I muttered, "He stabbed me and tore my insides apart." Hades looked at me before silently nodding. "Can I stay?"

"No." I felt my heart drop. I was going to have to go back up to the surface and risk my skin. I wasn't even sure if I could fight this god. "And if we ever catch this god, I want to meet him." Hades nodded slowly. He smiled softly, "I am intrigued. Continue. Any god that is willing to attack an Olympian like that, well, explain."

"He said that Rhoda and Zeth were two important people to him." Hades sighed again.

"I've already told you, girl, if you want to even have a _chance_ of speaking with them, you'll need to be more specific."

"I don't know how we can be more specific." Annabeth sighed, "Other than the fact Hermes might have caused their deaths."

Hades grunted, "That I can work with. Hermes's hasn't exactly killed a lot of people." I smiled, "Don't get smiley yet. You have killed a lot of people. I was going to say you haven't killed a lot of people compared to your half-brother and father." That made me frown.

Annabeth added something else as well, "Uh, there was something about Logos in there as well, I'm not sure what it meant, but it has something to do with the god that running rampant."

"Logos is an island."

"What?" Everyone turned to Hades who stared directly at all of us. "You know what Logos is?"

"Yes? I visited there all the time to-," Hades paused as if his thoughts were cut off. "I can't remember why I visited there." Hades stared at the floor. "I can remember grassy fields as far as the eye could see. It was a peaceful island. It never suffered from a single storm. It was, you might say, the fallout shelter for the end of the world."

"Where is it?" I asked. Perhaps I could escape to this island and stay safe there. That seemed like an excellent idea. Hide until this all blew over.

"It's in the middle of the Aegean Sea. Between Lesbos and Skyros if I can remember properly. It's actually very small." Hades noted.

"Great! I'll be there if you guys need me!" I stood up and flashed out. I landed, thankfully, on the island despite guessing where it was. It was peaceful, the winds blew through the trees. I took in a deep breath. Gods it even smelled relaxing. I felt right at home. I sat on the beach, looking off into the ocean, I was finally safe.

* * *

 **Man am I sorry for updating a week behind schedule! I totally forgot last week was testing week, state mandated tests, and I have been totally stressing. I may have screwed up on something and the results won't be in for a month. So, sorry if things seem not quite right. I'm seriously panicking and I somehow managed to write this. But I'm really sorry for keeping you guys waiting, so here it is.**

 **Next Update is on**

 **I haven't a clue... State Mandated Test Done... AP Exams next**


	21. XXI

XI

The Goddess of Snow and I came closer to Camp Half-Blood. I was rather annoyed with her eagerness to begin the raid, so I took it upon myself to shut her up by telling her that we would not burst into the camp like homicidal maniacs, but we would instead get in stealthily. I had, of course, calculated that we would have a near perfect chance of success if we went in stealthily. I eyed the barrier, knowing full well it would stop both me and Khione from entering. Teleportation could be an option, but given my current state, I was unsure if breaking past the barrier and managing to teleport myself to the proper location was even a possibility and it was not a risk I was willing to take.

"So great Titan of the Mind, how are we going to get in?" Khione asked me, trying her best not to sound sarcastic. I glared at her through the irritating sunglasses that I wore to keep anyone else from going insane.

 _Can we just kill her? Her smart mouthed comments are really starting to vex me._ My Roman Form growled in my head.

"No, we cannot just kill her." She stared at me, "Yes, dearest Khione, my Roman Form is considering killing you, so be a dear and silence that insufferable tongue of yours." I turned my gaze back to the camp and noticed a girl walking through the barrier with a mirror in hand. In an instant, I was behind her and before she could have a moment to scream, I silenced her. He crumbled to the floor, not dead, no that would only send Olympus into a frenzy. I grabbed her mirror and my lips twisted into a smile. Khione looked at the reflective surface.

"So, you have a mirror now." She blatantly stated the obvious, as if she somewhat knew what this meant for us. The barriers of Camp-Half Blood protect against all known forms of intrusion. Thankfully, my mirror transportation is an unknown method and I planned to keep it as such.

"Yes," I smiled, "Now, I can get into the camp." I grabbed her hand, making her gasp at the sudden action and in an instant, I sent us through the mirror realms and we came out in the Camp bathrooms. It was daylight out and I made sure to keep an eye on the entrance.

 _Perhaps now, I may take control? I am much more physically adept than you._ My Roman Form suggested a plan, but I rejected it. The was to march through the camp, acting like we were, in fact, demigods, but I knew the campers were much more intelligent than they seemed. Such is the hubris of my Roman Form, too often did he underestimate or overestimate. He was not as precise as I was.

"While you may be adept, I am more clever. And it is cleverness that will be our ally today."

 _Oh, I like the way you think,_ my Roman aspect mentally grinned at my plan. I punched the mirror we came from, startling Khione. The cracked glass fell from the frame as I slowly shaped it and formed it into a body, an illusion. Once it was done, I had a near perfect copy of the Messenger God. It took all my self-control to not punch his replica's face and tear his innards apart, though being made of glass, he had no innards, but I managed to control myself. I sat down, tired and Khione looked at the copy of the Messenger God with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why did you do that?" She was confused and I smiled at her standing up. "I thought you hated him." I sent the replica off and he ran through the camp, screaming that every camper must be gathered at the pavilion for an important message from Lord Zeus himself. In an instant, campers flooded the grounds heading over to the pavilion.

"We must make haste." I grabbed Khione and ran out, quickly pulling her into the Big House. It was empty. I smiled as Chiron was not here and I would not have to harm my dearest cousin, not that harming him would be all that terrible. Once, when we met, he accidentally shot an arrow into my shoulder. Into the attic we went and I gazed at all the ancient treasures. I squinted my eyes looking to find where my mirror could be. I scanned the nearest table before sighing and reaching out for my mirror, calling for it to return to me. It was quasi-sentient and had a desire to return to me. I noticed a mountain of trash shifting and I walked over to and after pushing aside the garbage, I saw my reflection in a disc of polished celestial bronze. The rim had intricate carvings of fir branches enclosing the mirror. I grabbed it and allowed it float beside me, its presence relaxing me and my Roman Form.

"That's your mirror?" Khione asked in disbelief, "The gift from the Earth Goddess?"

"Yes, now we must make haste," I turned to my mirror, "Show me my illusion of," my voice became venomous almost instantaneously, "Hermes." The mirror showed an image of shattered glass on the grassy ground. I cursed and heard the door shut. "Someone has returned."

Khione wished to say something, but a booming voice cut her off. "We know you are here! Show yourself and we will show you mercy!" It was Zeus. I cursed. In my urgency, I failed to calculate the chance that the Olympians would arrive to intercept me. The chances were great and the damage it did to the potential of the Snow Goddess and I escaping was detrimental. I growled in annoyance and grabbed the Goddess of Snow, pulling her down the stairs. My mirror could have teleported us out, but the risk of that was someone clever enough could trace us and I could feel Athena's, ironically soothing, presence nearby.

"Halt!" I turned to see Chiron. His bow was ready and met his eyes for a brief moment.

"Cousin," I nodded before lashing out, using my mirror like a discus. It struck him and I leapt back allowing Khione to freeze him solid. The back door was cut off by campers to force me to face the Olympians and I nodded to Khione. "A draft of ice and snow would be nice. It could distract them and give us the _smallest_ window of opportunity to escape. You are to run and get out of the camp, I shall join you soon." She nodded and generated a blizzard that blew the doors to the Big House open. She burst forth as a flurry of snow, quickly wafting herself out of camp. I was quick to follow, but I had not the strength to teleport myself in the fashion she did. I would have to physically cross the barrier. Apollo had aimed his arrows at her, but I threw my mirror to intercept the strike. My mirror returned to me and I growled. There was Zeus, Poseidon, Apollo, and Athena. I watched Khione leave and I saw Poseidon raising his trident at me.

"Dearest cousin, you wouldn't attack me, would you? Not after everything I have done for you in the first Titanomachy?" Poseidon did not flinch I leapt aside to avoid a blast of sea-green energy. I pulled up my mirror dilating it in front of me to absorb a volley of golden arrows. I shrank the mirror and launched the same volley back at Apollo. It pained me to harm my nephew, but he was only a minor casualty and I needed to take my revenge. The God of Archery ducked and I turned to Zeus who threw his master bolt. I flinched, the searing light bringing back terrible memories before leaping into my mirror, transporting me to the girl's restrooms, startling a girl who was doing make-up. I scoffed at her before running out, my mirror not far behind. I felt an arrow hit my Achilles Tendon and I gasped, lurching forward, my mirror rolling in front of me. I recalled it to my hand and stared at it. I saw the gods and goddesses running up to me and I stood, shattering my body, taking excess energy to reform without the arrow in my ankle and my tendon healed. I immediately spent the remaining amount of my stamina to create illusions of myself in my mad dash out of the camp.

It didn't take too long of a time before they were all destroyed. Apollo squinted at me. "You're my uncle aren't you?"

"Perhaps I am," I began, "Perhaps that will be another day for you, Apollon." I repositioned my mirror to absorb and arrow, but a searing pain sliced through my back as I cried out in pain. I could feel my ichor oozing from the fresh wound. I fell forward as my mirror fell, the telekinetic force that levitated it ceasing at once. Khione was not far from the edge of camp, but my gaze told her that she should not come after me, to wait for another time.

 _Well isn't this excellent?_ My Roman Form hissed at me sardonically. _Perhaps I should have taken control?_

 _Then where were you?_ I asked mentally as Poseidon heaved me to my feet, a blindfold was quick to cover my eyes tightly and painfully.

My Roman Form sheepishly coughed, _I was, sleeping in a sense, but the Goddess of Snow is smart enough to free us from our captivity, no?_

I scoffed inwardly, _You say I am too slow to attack, you are quick to overestimate._

"Now, you're going to undo what you did to my son, or _else_!"

* * *

 **Okay, guys. I am really sorry, it's been two weeks or so, but I have been caught up in school work! No joke. It's AP Testing week and I have five projects due, three of which I haven't even started (they're due in two days). My AP Test is in two days I have been cramming for it. I mean, the difference between Safavid and Sassanid? I don't know... But after this week, it's smooth sailing, until finals that is... I am so dead.**

 **Wishing I knew 12,000 years of history better,**

 **-Guide**

 **Next Update is on -undefined-**


	22. XXII - Poseidon

XXII

I threw this god into the infirmary while Athena held onto his mirror. She gazed into it and was surprised at it, calling it 'the most perfect circle I've seen in ages.' I didn't care about that, however. Percy was still lying in bed, sleeping. I growled. We had to call Morpheus to put my son to sleep so he wouldn't to any harm to himself or others, but he's already caused me enough fatherly pain to last a lifetime. The god tried to stand up, blindly stumbling around. Hephaestus's chains were anchoring him here, not giving him any room to escape either through teleportation or just straight up running. I heaved him up, tossing him next to Percy and stabbing my trident to his back, drawing a little bit of ichor.

"Fix what you did to my son, or else!" I growled, prodding my trident deeper into his back, making him grit his teeth.

"Will you get that godsforsaken trident out of my back so I can _attempt_ to provide any form aid to your ailing son?" he uttered through clenched teeth. "I am not entirely sure if I _can_ help! No mortal or god on this cursed planet knows my name!"

"Then that's your problem. I can kill you and find another way to help my son."

"Then I wish you luck, God of the Seas. Breaking a mind is easy, repairing one is not. I doubt you can find any other god or mortal as qualified as me to aid your son." He turned to me, with a smug smile, "I hear Dionysus's attempts only made it worse for him." I pulled my trident out of his back after giving a small jerk to solicit a _very_ satisfying squeak of pain from him. He coughed looking around. "Where exactly am I?"

"The infirmary," Athena answered. "Perseus has been here since he went insane."

His tone of voice changed, his shoulders dropping. I raised an eyebrow, surprised at how quickly his voice went from such a taunting tone to a more sincere tone. "My apologies. I did not intend to drive the Hero of Olympus insane. I had thought, that my powers had waned so much over the past millennia that I would be no better than a mortal. It appears that I was wrong." He sighed. "But a casualty in war is a small price to pay when fighting."

"My son is nothing to you?" I asked, that statement making me grip my trident tighter, partly because I was imagining it was this god's throat.

"He promised me recognition! Did I receive it? No!" His voice filled with hatred and anger, possibly directed at my son. "No mortal or god, as I have stated earlier, can remember my name! It is _everywhere_!" He turned to face us. If he did not have the blindfold, we'd surely be seeing eyes full of pain and suffering. "The end of the Second Titanomachy, he said to give recognition to the minor gods. To all the forgotten gods, this was a blessing, a gift that was long overdue." He gritted his teeth, "I have felt nothing, nothing but burning hate and rage against Olympus since my fall at Logos all those years ago!"

The Goddess of Wisdom frowned, "Such words solidifies your status as a threat to Olympus."

"Perhaps I wish to be a threat! But fear not, it is not your sanity I'm after, dearest Athena," the Goddess of Wisdom stepped back in shock, confused at why he had used such a word.

"I would not fall for you in a million years."

"I'm not saying you did." The god smirked, a crazed smile on his face. "Like I said… it's not _your_ sanity I'm after. In fact, I'm not after Olympus. I'm after Hermes."

Apollo perked up, staring at the god, "Why Hermes? He's such a likable person."

"I did enjoy his company once, nephew, but well, I can't spoil everything can I?" He smiled softly, "Anyhow, I cannot heal Percy due to my waned power. Once was I able to heal all minds no matter how shattered they were, but now, in the Modern Era, I have no such power." He turned back to Percy.

"You are going to try and heal him or else I am going to blast you into so many pieces you're never going to reform again!" I threatened, the infirmary shaking at the sound of my booming voice.

"Perhaps I want that, then you would have thrown away the best chance for you son to be healed." He frowned at us, "Perhaps I want you to destroy me so that you may live your immortal life, watching your son, a proud, strong hero, insane… Maybe you will understand what it feels like to lose what you cherished most in your life."

Athena stepped between us, kneeling down to be eye level with this god, "Did Hermes take away your son?" She spoke softly as if trying to befriend this god. While I didn't like him, I had to agree with her methods. If he wanted to help us, he would, but threatening him isn't going to help. He clearly doesn't care if we kill him right now.

"No. Zeus did that, but he begged me for forgiveness and I forgave. But Hermes cackled like a madman when I lost my dearest." He snapped at Athena, "And for that, I will never forgive."

Apollo scoffed, "Yeah, he has that track record, killing other people's sons."

"Yes, but my son was tossed into the underworld Apollon. He did not become a Tita-." He paused. All eyes snapped to him. I pulled out my trident.

"Continue that sentence," I commanded very slowly.

Sweat ran down the side of this immortal's face. "I-I said, 'He did not become a god.'"

Athena stood up, summoning her spear. "You were about to say 'Titan'." Athena pointed her spear at his neck. "You're a Titan, not a god."

"I-I can assure you that I am not like my brethren," he leaned away from us. "I-I am nothing like them!"

"How can we be so sure?" I asked, preparing to blast this man into oblivion. My trident swirled with energy as his face lit up with fear. Perhaps he was not as prepared for immortal death as he said. "You've driven my son insane and you are targeting an Olympian, who is also the main source of our communication."

"I do not wish the see the fall of Olympus!" he paused for a moment, "Silence your insufferable tongue! You're making me look like a psychopath!" We stepped back, "I do not care if _you_ wish to see Olympus fall, I do not and I am the personality dominating right now!"

"Silence!" I shouted at him and he looked at me for a short moment, with the blindfold of course. "You are a Titan. That already puts you against us and we cannot trust your words. What's stopping me from destroying you right now?"

"I am the only one who has the slightest chance to save your son and I fought with the gods during the first Titanomachy and played a large role in stalling the Earth Mother's second Giant War." He turned his head to the side. "I did my best to keep her asleep. I tried to distract her with me. Was it because she remembered me? Was it because it had been so long since I had heard someone say my name? Perhaps it was my selfishness, but know that I did everything in my power to aid the gods." He gritted his teeth. "My own mother dubbed me 'He Who Should be Forgotten.'" He scoffed, "Such irony that words like that would come from my own mother. And so I was, forgotten by all the Titans, even by my own uncle, Kronos. The only time he remembered me was when he came to me asking, no _begging_ me to join the Titans, my own kind who had so easily forgotten me, burned all trace of my existence from the mainland, in his war to best the gods for he knew how easily I could shatter a mind."

Athena raised an eyebrow. "So you have suffered throughout your life? That makes you more dangerous because you have a motive that has built up over the years."

"My vendetta is against Hermes, not Olympus. True, you never acknowledged me, true, you never remembered in your pride, but it was Hermes who took away the one thing that kept my personalities under control. Who took away the only thing that made this immortal life worth living." He struggled with the chains. "So, protect him while you can, keep your precious communication lines... I already know where he is." An eerie silence fell over the room. "Glorified Hermes, Go ahead and try to run, You've made your mistake." He giggled, his lips curling into a smile. "This is only the beginning, Poseidon, and I can't wait to watch him burn."

* * *

 **Liking this story so far? Check out my FictionPress for The Return of Darkness** **.**

Gods and goddesses exist in the heavens far from mortal eyes and have lived a strange life lacking worship, but as the millennia have passed, they have grown accustomed to their mundane lives. However as the time passes, darkness is rising and the most ancient of gods, the Primordials, are returning to the primeval battlefield once more to revitalize an old war that ended eons ago, before the birth of the gods and mortals. All lay in the balance for whoever wins will dominate the earth and the heavens… [Story is rated M for themes, content, and language. Read at your own risk.]

 **A fan of the Kane Chronicles? Be ready for Eternity and Infinity, coming to an internet capable device near you.**

As they all know, Ra was the first, the sun, creation. Almost nothing existed before him but the primordial waters of Nun. Sadie and Carter have settled into their new lives with Sadie and Carter leading the 21st Nome. Everything seems great until a magician appears using magic that has not been seen in centuries. Now, the primordial waters of Nun threaten to consume the world once more and only one god can save them. The only problem is no one has seen him in centuries for he is Heh, God of Eternity and Infinity.

* * *

 **Great work, Guide! You've survived AP testing week and you've written another chapter! Now you just have to write three essays... Great. I'm having regrets about all these AP courses, but I shall stay the course. Sorry about the long wait. I know you guys have been excited and anxious for this, but I need a break sometimes and with summer coming up, I'll be getting that break all of June, so don't expect too much during that month. So, I really hope you guys check out The Return of Darkness (It's rated M, don't say I didn't warn you) and Eternity and Infinity.**

 **Next Update Will Be**

 **May 30th, 2016 Central Time (Memorial Day)**


	23. XXIII - Hermes

XXIII - Hermes

You see, I've been alive for a couple thousand years. When you've been alive for that long, you learn a few things. One of those things is to stay out of the way of a bloodthirsty god who wants to tear your body asunder and dance in your blood. You know the old saying, "Out of sight, out of mind." I was relaxing on my new found island paradise when my brother from another mother popped in on me. I was busy tanning on the beach when he dropped by.

The news he had did not exactly make me feel giddy. "He knows." It took me a moment to realize who 'he' was but the moment I did I jumped up and looked around madly. "It's okay," Apollo was quick to calm me down. "We have him chained up and everything."

"Oh, thank the Fates." I fell back to my knees. I wouldn't admit it aloud, but I was terrified of that guy. There was just something about him I didn't like. Whenever he was near, he just sent chills up my spine."

"I wouldn't be thanking them just yet. He's working with Khione and she might manage to free him." Apollo began, "So, he might get free and come after you. He knows where you are."

I grabbed his shoulders instantly, shaking my half brother violently, his locks of golden blonde hair flying back and forth. "What? Throw him in Tartarus! Double security! NO, TRIPLE SECURITY! FEED HIM TO CERBERUS!" I screamed like a maniac and Apollo turned green as if the constant shaking was going to make him nauseous. "You can't let him escape! You need to tear out his godly tendons like Typhon did to Zeus!" Thunder rumbled when I said that.

"Titanic," Apollo corrected me.

"What?" I asked, confused, the blood almost instantly draining from my face.

"He's a Titan."

Apollo stared at me for a moment and he let that sink in. "Oh gods, I'm so dead."

"Hey, look, it's okay," Apollo reassured me, "You just have to stay far away from him and he won't kill you. I mean, he's at camp with Poseidon and Athena, so he's under watch." Apollo nodded, sitting me back down, "It's okay. We're keeping him here until he heals Percy and then we're chucking him into Tartarus with the other Titans."

I nodded, taking a shuddered breath, "Erm, do you mind… staying with me?"

Apollo smiled, "What, scared?"

"No! I just… I want to have someone to be my meat shield." Apollo frowned, clearly offended. I smiled sheepishly. "I'd rather have you shot than me."

"First of all, I'm not letting him damage the total package, and second of all, he's got pretty good aim and I think he'll harder to run from now." Apollo looked around, "He seems to be much stronger than when the demi-gods first saw him." He turned back to me, his tone serious, "He managed to create a lifelike illusion of _you_. Like, he fooled everyone at Camp Half-Blood. Even Nico. The Son of Hades couldn't even tell that glass illusion _wasn't_ alive. He tricked everyone until the illusion shattered into glass when one of your kids asked it question it couldn't answer."

I stared at Apollo when he mentioned my kids, "Y-You don't think he's going to go after my kids is he?"

"He seems only interested in hurting you." Apollo thought a moment and the realization on his face didn't seem too reassuring, "No, he wouldn't. He said he wanted you to burn. He seems like a person who seems far too literal." I gulped.

"He can't get to me, but my kids… th-they can't fight him!" I was about to teleport back to camp when Apollo stopped me, grabbing my wrist.

"Listen, Hermes, I know you're worried, but going there isn't going to help. Seeing you will only enrage him. I mean, I'm his nephew and that didn't stop him from attacking me." Apollo took in a breath. "Hermes, we need to find out what you did to him."

"I don't know who he is," I began, trying to remember a psychopathic titan who was out for my blood. "Apollo we can't waste time!"

"Listen, Hermes, if you try and make amends, then we can stop all of this! Maybe he'll forgive you! Zeus killed his son and begged for forgiveness and he forgave him." Apollo tried to keep me from running off. "He said you took away the one thing that kept his personalities in check."

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Listen, here's the rundown," Apollo began, "His personalities are warring. Athena's told us she thinks he _is_ sane or maybe a Titan of Sanity or something, but since his personalities are warring, he can't keep his sanity together, he's breaking apart."

"So what did I take?" I asked. "George and Martha probably know."

"It was a person," Apollo began, slowly. "Y-You murdered the love of his life." I took a breath. I had lost many of the mortals I loved, had I taken away his?

"H-He had more than one right?" I asked, unsure how _that_ would make feel better.

Apollo hissed in sympathy, the sound sharp, "Uh, by the looks of it, no." I felt my knees turn to jelly. Now I knew why he wanted to destroy me. It wasn't because I had wronged him or insulted him, I hadn't done anything to him. It was something I did to someone he loved. Gods, if I was in his position, I'd stop at nothing to annihilate whoever killed one of my beloveds. I had many, this guy only had one.

"Apollo, did you find out her name?"

"No, he didn't say it. He just called her his beloved." Apollo thought for a moment, "He had a son too. Heh, would have been my cousin."

"Cousin?" I asked, confused at why Apollo said that.

"Yeah, this Titan's my uncle." I blinked, "Yeah, no time for that, we also need to get you back to Olympus, it's the one place that's safe for you."

"Wait, what?" I asked Apollo, confused as to why he would so suddenly want to move me to Olympus. "That would be the first place he'd look for me."

"No, it wouldn't. He knows where you are. Athena did more digging, this is Logos."

"Yeah, I know, Hades told me about this place," I explained recalling what Uncle Hades told me.

"No, you don't understand. Whoever this Titan is, this island? This island was his _home_. It was where he said you killed him beloved and it's his _domain_ , his _kingdom_. We have to get you off this island."

"No, that's can't be. I couldn't have killed someone! I didn't even know this place existed!" I shouted, feeling a pit form in my stomach, some of this was sounding familiar. I turned to the forest. "There's not a trace of a civilization here!" I pulled Apollo into the forest, praying that my assumption was right, but I fell to my knees. There was a town here, but it was destroyed. Ancient Greek Buildings toppled and burned. I stared in horror. "No. This can't be his home."

"I-I'm sorry, Hermes, but right now, he's got all the reasons to come after you, please." I looked at the town, trying to remember what happened here. Maybe there was no denying I had killed someone, I had done something years ago that would come back to haunt me. What was this place?

I tried to remember, but nothing happened. " _RHODA! NO!"_

" _LOGI-,"_ I heard echoes, screams, a woman's voice being cut off. I looked at Apollo, hoping that his brilliance as the God of the Sun would brighten the dreary aura that settled over the area.

"I-I did this." I stared at the buildings. It was so familiar, I felt as if I knew this town. Guilt tore through me as I remember running, running from screams of sheer horror...

* * *

 **Okay, so I got this done, I'll be on hiatus for the next month. I'll see you guys later, sorry for the short author's note.**


	24. XXIV - Piper

**Before you read, I just want to apologize for the long delay. I got back from a trip to my motherland a month ago and since then I've been procrastinating on everything that I've had to do, including this. I just didn't know how to continue it, but now I do and fret not my readers, I now know the direction this story is heading and warning, it's going to get very dark, very fast. Like Season 3 of RWBY. I've wasted enough time, ON WITH THE SHOW! (err, story, whatever, just read it and I'll stand in the corner)**

* * *

Looking for a single person name Rhoda was a lot harder than it looks. And it looked pretty hard to begin with. I had no idea how we were supposed to find this person and there didn't wasn't any sort of progress at all in hours we spent in the damp room full of filing cabinet upon filing cabinet. Annabeth had tried to go over what we knew so that we could narrow our search, but Hades was getting rather impatient with us. It was only because of Persephone and Hazel that Hades hadn't kicked us out of the Underworld yet.

The Lord of the Underworld stepped into the room that smelled like mildew. "Have you made any sort of progress?" Hades grumbled, not happy about multiple demigods going through his files and possibly messing up how neat they were.

"Uh, not really. Out of four hundred or so, we can't figure out which Rhoda we're looking for," Jason mumbled, trying his best not to offend Hades. He was flipping through a book of death certificates.

Annabeth turned to Hades, "Lord Hades, do you by any chance have these organized by _where_ the souls died?"

Hades rolled his eyes, rather annoyed, "I _did_ , but you ruined that system when you jumped into the files head first with out any idea of what you were doing. But if you are still hopeful that the system is somewhat in order, deaths in Ancient Greece would be somewhere over there." Hades pointed at a corner where Leo and Calypso had set up shop, grooming through old, dry papers.

The pair looked up sheepishly. "Ah, sorry about this. We'll clean it up later," Leo tried to avoid the gaze of the Lord of the Underworld, but failed, miserably.

"No, don't bother at all. I'll have a servant do it. Just because you took it out doesn't mean you know where to put it back," Hades grumbled before leaving us alone. We looked at the multiple binders that held the death records of those in Ancient Greece.

As we were doing it, a question popped into my head, "Hey, Leo?"

"Yeah?" he turned to me, noticing that I had stopped flipping through the two inch binder in my lap. "What is it, Piper?"

"If you and Calypso were sorting through these files, shouldn't you have already found what we were looking for?" I asked.

Calypso gave it some thought before answering, "Well, yes and no. Yes, in the sense that we would have found a death certificate for a 'Rhoda', but no in sense that we're not entirely sure if she's the one we're looking for." Calypso continued, "You see, many humans have died, but without more information, we're going to need a lot more time. I haven't seen a cause of death that says 'Hermes' on it."

Leo cracked a joke, "Have you tried looking for 'divine intervention' on those?" Calypso laughed a little at that terrible joke before continuing.;

Annabeth set down a stack of papers. "Well, we could just pull out all the files with the name of 'Rhoda' on it and begin our search there." We flipped through the binders and ended up with a stack of papers about an inch thick, all with the name 'Rhoda'.

Hazel sighed, "Okay, now that we have this down," she looked at the papers, "What do we know that could link us to who we're looking for?"

Jason frowned for a moment, "All we know is about that god and I don't think he ever married her. Immortals usually don't marry mortals."

Calypso tapped her finger on the table, thinking for a moment, "There were a few Titans that did, but usually the marriage canceled out when the mortal died. So _technically_ , they were faithful."

Frank gazed over the fanned out papers and pointed something out that made us all look at it with great interest. "Some of these certificates have stamps on them, but some don't." I glanced at a certificate and noticed that there was a golden ink circle with a stamp in the center in the shape of the sun. "Do you think these stamps mean something, could they be related to the gods? I mean," Frank looked over my shoulder, "A sun would mean Apollo, right?"

Annabeth nodded, "But some stamps are diamond and some are circles."

Calypso gave it some thought, "Maybe the shape could tell us if they are the child of a god or if they had a child with a god."

Jason nodded, "Yeah, so which one's which?"`

Hazel picked up a wrinkled certificate and brushed off some dust, revealing the stamp underneath. "I don't think we need to find that out." We looked at her, "Look, this stamp is different than the rest. It's the only one of it's kind. Maybe this Rhoda is the one we're looking for." We glanced at the stamp and an eerie feeling came over us. The stamp was surrounded by a diamond and in the shape of an eye, but the strange thing was, the eye was missing half of its iris and there were veins, no… cracks running across the sclera.

"I think that's him," Annabeth shuddered, "Missing half an iris, cracks running across the eye. That could mean insanity."

Hades walked in almost immediately with an expectant look on his face. "I was walking down the hall and I overheard you may have found the right one?" He walked over to the certificate we were holding. He grimaced, frowning, "I remember her. She was killed rather gruesomely. She came here with her son with tears and lacerations. It was rather bad."

I noted, "So the diamond means she had a child with someone?"

"Yes," Hades confirmed, but he frowned. "Though I don't recognize whose symbol that is. It's not one I've seen at all." He scratched his chin, "Though it's oddly familiar. Almost as if I knew whoever that symbol belonged to."

Jason coughed, "Psycho god ring any bells?"

Hades sighed, "Nephew, that could describe many gods." Hades crossed his arms and grumbled, "My brother for one. Though, now that you've found her, I suppose I can let you meet with her, but only for five minutes maximum. I can't let the desperate souls expecting visitors." Hades flicked his hand and we were all covered in black smoke before it disappeared, revealing Elysium. We were standing on a hill, underneath a willow tree.

Sitting on a stone bench with a young boy, no older than Jason, was a lady whose hair ran down to her shoulders in thick curls. She was wearing a blouse with a matching pair of loose shorts. It took us a moment before we could work up the courage to approach her.

Our approach was noticed by the young boy who turned to us. The resemblance he had to the god we were hunting was startling. They had the same green eyes, the same black hair, but he was different. He was youthful, regal, and noble whereas his father was mad, insane, and unnerving. "Lord Hades?" he noticed the Lord of the Underworld.

Then, it was the woman's turn to look. She glanced at us, her brown eyes analyzing us. Finally, I had the courage to find my voice. "Rhoda?"

She took a moment before responding. "Yes. How may I help you?"


	25. XXV - Piper

XV - Piper

We stared at Rhoda for a brief moment. She was so beautiful, but you would never find it unless you took the time to look at her. Her beauty was not like Aphrodite's, where it was stunning and immediately clear. It was much more subtle. Jason stepped closer. The young boy immediately got in front of his mother. "What is your business with my mother?"

"We just have a question. Something's happened on the surface and maybe she can help," Jason tried to explain, but the boy would have none of it.

"My mother is busy grieving. Can you not see how saddened she is?" He gestured to his mother who looked at him with worry, almost afraid of what he might do. I looked at her and she had slight stains on her cheeks. She had been crying.

"It may be about," Annabeth paused biting her lip, pausing for a brief moment, trying to see if she could say what she was about to say in a more sensitive manner, "y-your father."

The boy paused. He was shocked, his green eyes widening. His protectiveness of his mother melted away, "M-My father?" He took a tentative step towards us. "H-He's alive? H-He hasn't faded?" He came closer to Annabeth, his eyes on the verge of tears. He begged, "P-Please, you must tell him that mother and I miss him, that we-."

Frank cut him short. "I-I don't think we can."

The boy then turned angry, rearing on Frank, his fist clenched. His green eyes blazed and they reminded me of his father's when I saw his father angry. They held the same light, the same livid energy. He was just an inch shorter than the Son of Mars, but that didn't stop him from about to start a fistfight with the demigod. "How dare you come here and insult us on the anniversary day we lost him!" He was about to fight until Rhoda spoke up.

"Zeth, that is enough. Hear these children out. If something has happened, then we must know. If something has happened to your," she paused, trying to recompose herself, but her voice cracked, "father, then we must help him. You know what happened to him."

Zeth paused and stepped back, his fists still clenched, his teeth gritted. "What has happened to my father?"

"To make it short, he's gone totally bonkers," Leo explained, rubbing his head.

Zeth raised an eyebrow, "Bonkers? I am unfamiliar with this particular idiom. What does 'bonkers' mean?"

"Your father's gone insane," Annabeth explained. "He's driven one of our friends to madness and we're trying to help our friend. He's," Annabeth choked, "become a danger to himself and everyone around him.' Rhoda stood up. She walked over to Annabeth before pulling her into a hug. Annabeth gasped, but didn't reject Rhoda.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. T-This isn't like him. On the day Zeth and I died, he did battle with his one nemesis, the only monster who had ever opposed him." Rhoda sniffed, "In the end, he finally lost after besting such a beast for centuries and we died as a result. I lost my beloved. I will make sure you do not lose yours." Rhoda let go of Annabeth. "I cannot speak his name because of ancient magic," she began, "But please, give this to him." She produced a small letter with a red wax seal on it. "Please tell him that I miss him more than anything in the world. Even my own life on the surface."

I blinked as she handed it to Annabeth. "Why can't you tell us?" I asked. "We need to know. We have to find his name."

Hades shifted, "You have a few seconds left before we go back to the palace." Even though he was King Dread, he seemed uncomfortable around Rhoda, uncomfortable that this was probably her only chance at a proper goodbye to her immortal love, something that Hades probably understood all too well.

"Dear," she gave me a sad smile. She slowly started to cry, her voice trembling. "You already have what you need to find his name." With that cryptic message, Hades transported us back to the palace.

Annabeth took the letter and stared at the old paper. She flipped it over and blinked. "Rhoda said she couldn't _speak_ his name," Annabeth gasped, "But that didn't stop her from _writing_ his name." We all clamored around the letter and looked down at the Greek letters. Even Lord Hades towered over us to take a look. The silence was deafening. We all stared in shock at the neat Greek that made up only a single line on the letter.

Leo then broke the silence with a rather inappropriate comment, "That's his name? Google Translate could have told me that!"

* * *

 **I'm getting closer to revealing this Titan's name. So close, yet so far. You guys won't see it for a long while. So keep pondering. And Leo's comment, try Google Translate, it might work, but you're going to need a creative twist with it and keep in mind who his father is. Other than that, I bid you adieu.**


	26. XXVI

XXVI -

Surrounded by my own family, but I would hardly consider them family. Most Greek deities are related but mostly a result of incest and lust, being unable to control certain carnal desires around one's own siblings, but I cannot blame them as what the primordials did, the gods or Titans were not given many options. I am the spawn of such an affair. That matter aside, they had left me in the infirmary with my blindfold on, but I was far from blind, in a metaphorical sense.

I felt an odd feeling of sadness as I could faintly make out Perseus's whimperings from my location. While he was sedated and unconscious, he was, without a doubt in my mind, dreaming. I knew more than others that the dreams of a madman tormented him with grotesque visions of horror. Though, Perseus's whimperings held resistance. Almost as if his dreams were a personified enemy and he was in combat with said enemy. The dream would slash at every vulnerable location on his body, taunt every demented memory in his mind, bring the most traumatizing thoughts to the surface, and it would seem very, _very_ real. The whimperings continued for a short while as I edged closer to the Hero of Olympus.

This odd feeling was not sadness. It was shame. Perseus was the son of my cousin, Poseidon, making him my nephew. I drove him to madness just out of the desperate desire to have someone know me again. It had been so long since I had heard my name spoken. I couldn't speak it myself. All attempts to speak it would end in failure. I had explored this earth for four thousand years. At times, I would feel invisible, as if I did not exist, yet I did. My name was so foreign in my mind, I had to remind myself that it was a Greek word, that the Greeks once said it and still say it every day of their lives. But it was this selfishness that harmed a family member of mine. Perseus was half-god with black hair and sea-green eyes, a warrior beyond compare in heart and mind. My throat was itching to speak, to try and find some way to soothe the son of Poseidon.

I could very well heal his fractured mind, but I cannot remember how. My Roman Form was silent. I was alone again. We were like a terrible case of dissociative personality disorder. He would only arise if I felt threatened, if I felt angered. We would wrestle for control. He would represent the cold blade of logic, but I would represent the reassurance of reason. I licked my dry lips, my tongue dry as they were.

I wanted to help Perseus, but how could I? Why was I like this? I could never keep my mind straight, yet I am the Titan of the Mind. Perhaps it is because the mind is never stable. It is the only place where one can explore their thoughts uninterrupted. I wanted to destroy Hermes, but I wanted something more than that. Perseus held the key to that.

I rested my ear on his chest, feeling his slow heartbeat. I felt the urge to wrap him in my arms and cradle him like an infant. I found myself singing, despite my voice cracking, but the lyrics were out of place, wrong for the recipient. Yet the words flowed like water, no, it was not the words. It was the melody, the _rhythm_.

As I sang I felt tears welling in my eyes. When I had come to a stop, my heart felt fractured, as if it were to shatter any given moment now. This sadness, this void could not be filled by my lust for revenge. It bored at me like a drill in my stomach and I curled up into a ball and I cried. I sobbed and I couldn't remember the last time I had felt like this.

 _You are crying. Why is that?_ My Roman Form finally surfaced again. _You have not cried in years, why now?_ I was silent. As silent as I could be sobbing. _Why do you weep? These tears are unlike you. You rarely ever shed such tears of melancholy._ Slowly, he crept into _my_ memories. He hummed in interest. _Shame is a powerful emotion. Cousin to Guilt and Remorse. Explain to me, why do you feel such shame?_

"I-I drove Perseus to madness and there may be no help for him." I whimpered like a child, wanting his mother. Though, that was a comfort I would never have again. Mnemosyne abandoned me and Gaea was now scattered. I had no one.

 _It is not that, my friend. Perseus, does, in fact, hold the key to this shame. I feel it as well. Zeth your son as much as he was mine. Though he died long before the rise of Rome, I know him from your memories, all of your interactions. You were a wonderful father, but you promised him._

I froze. I promised him. I promised Zeth. Perseus was so like my son. Protective to a fault, loving, and compassionate. I promised Zeth that a light like his would never be extinguished early. I remembered the first day I held him in my arms, swaddled in soft cloths. Mother Gaea cooed at him, the most affection she had ever given a mortal.

I remember singing. Singing to my son when he awoke and cried. I sang to him while I cradled him. I could not let him see my eyes. Rhoda and Zeth never saw my eyes. I always wore that accursed cloak made of doeskin that shrouded my eyes. The two people I loved so dearly never got to see my eyes. I tried to atone for such a crime by promising my son one thing, cementing my oath in a song. The same song I sang to Perseus just now.

 _Listen my son,_

 _I'll promise you this,_

 _While you still stand on this earth._

 _Death will not touch you,_

 _In sickness or war,_

 _He will only take you in old age._

I was shocked at the clarity of my own voice from eons ago. I promised my son and that Thanatos would not take his soul until he died of old age. I have always held good on my oaths. Hermes ended my son's life. Hermes led me to break my promise. I clenched my fists, but found that the binds were gone and the blindfold was undone.

"You need to work on your attention span." Sunglasses were upon my face once more.

"Khione."

"Let's go. The Olympians can be back at any time," she warned.

"Athena has my mirror," I looked at the door. "I must retrieve it."

"No, we'll get it another time," Khione took my wrist and we exploded into a flurry of snow.


	27. XXVII - Poseidon

XXVII - Poseidon

Rage could not describe how I was feeling when I stepped back into the infirmary and the Titan had vanished. I'm sure that the other gods and the campers knew this too when I shook the ground by slamming my trident into the dirt out of fury. I could faintly make out Hermes's panic and screams and Athena's attempts to calm him down. I stormed out of the infirmary. I fired a blast at a nearby boulder and blew it to pieces.

Athena stepped back and headed into the infirmary to see if she could figure out what lead to his escape and the rest of us followed suit. "There seems to be snow. I recall seeing snow when we first captured him." Athena squinted, "I should have suspected he would have an ally. It appears that Khione aided in his escape."

I growled, "I should have been here. I would have stopped him, but what chance do we have of capturing him again? Now, Percy may never get better," I looked at my son in sadness. He was still and motionless. He looked at peace. Images of him screaming in horror, gripping his head while laughing maniacally still haunted me. I wanted to help my son, but I didn't know how anymore.

"A decent one," Athena noted. She lifted the bronze mirror that we had confiscated from the Titan. "This mirror, he seems to be attached to it. Perhaps he will return and attempt to retrieve it."

I nodded, but my eyes trailed to Apollo who rested his hands on Percy's forehead. I came closer, "He's quiet," Apollo noted. I leaned closer and to my surprise, his whimpering had stopped. Were his delusions finally too much for him? Was his insanity finally breaking him? Apollo glanced down at the edge of the cot. "There are impressions. I may not be a good a tracker as my sister, but I know that these weren't here before." He ran his finger along the impressions with a scrutinizing gaze. "He knelt here." I was speechless. Was this his final act before fleeing? To drive my son past the point of no return? I felt despair blossom inside me and constrict my throat. I was a father and I was supposed to protect him from anything that would take him from me, but on this day, I left him alone to discuss a trivial matter of what would become of the Titan and I return to see him finally gone. Tears dropped from my cheeks. This was a fate worse than death. At least in death, he would be the same, but now his mind was gone. I lost my son to something far worse than death.

"Percy's shirt is wet," Athena noted. She leaned closer. "Tears. The Titan cried. Perhaps, Percy has been healed." I looked at the Goddess of Wisdom with a glimmer of hope. My son was okay? "Perhaps this is how he heals his victims. With his own tears."

Apollo shrugged, "Hey, it's possible." He turned to Percy and whispered into his ear, "Hey, Perce, it's time to wake up for school." Nothing. Hope diminished as the seconds moved on and the thought that my son no longer had a mind arose in my mind. Then, he shifted and I came closer, resting beside him.

"Percy? It's me, your father." Percy whimpered softly and shifted in the cot, "Percy, please, remember." Slowly, he opened his eyes and he looked at me. Worriedly he reached out for me and I felt his fingertips brush my beard softly.

He opened his mouth, "I-Is it really you?" he asked me softly, his voice hoarse. Hope went from a small trickle to a flowing river as he looked at me with familiar eyes again.

I held his hand, my voice trembling, "Yes, my son. It is me. No one is going to make me leave you, not now." Percy was taking a deep breath. Slowly, he started to cry. I blinked in shock, as did the other gods in the room. Percy was not one you would expect to cry. "I'm sorry," he sobbed.

"No, Percy. This was not your fault. You are not to blame for this. It was that Titan." Percy looked at me with his eyes, so similar to mine. "Dry those tears, my son."

"B-But I thought I killed you." I froze. "I-I thought I stabbed you with my sword." Percy was shaking. "I-I told you that I hated you, that I wished you were never my father. I-I'm so sorry."

I hugged Percy. "No Percy, you didn't stab me. I love you so much. I thought I lost you. These delusions, they weren't real. It was that Titan's doing?" Percy was sniveling when I let go of him.

"Titan?" he asked.

Athena nodded, "Yes. The person you met, the one that drove you insane, he is a Titan. A rather mentally unstable one. As far as we know, his Greek and Roman forms are at such a war within one another, they could literally switch forms at the drop of a hat."

"But why? H-He was so sad. How can he be crazy?" Apollo grimaced at that question. He was about to answer when I interrupted.

"No, enough. Percy needs his rest." Then, my son shot out of bed in a mad dash for the door. I stopped him quickly. "Percy! Where are you going?"

"Annabeth! She must be worried sick!" he exclaimed. I-I need to tell her I'm okay!" he said panicked. "I-I thought I lost her too! I can't lose her now! I need her! These dreams, she's okay, right?" He looked around madly. "I-Is she dead? Is she okay?"

Athena put a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Perseus, she is fine. She is worried, but worry is not the only emotion on her mind. She is also full of rage at your affliction and is on a man hunt for this Titan." Athena then paused, "They still think he's a god. If he is a Titan," Athena trailed off.

"What is it?" Zeus asked. I almost forgot my brother was in the room. This was the longest he had been quiet, topping his original record of five seconds.

"No, not while Perseus in the room."

"What?" Percy asked. "What is it? You can't leave me without information like this!" I can understand Percy's plight. He had been kept out of the loop of information too many times, so many times that could have helped him.

Athena considered something for a moment, "I don't know if he's capable of emerging in his full Titanic form, but as unstable as he is right now, if he's pushed too far, if he becomes too distressed, there's a chance he may burn away his mortal vessel and emerge in true Titanic form and incinerate every mortal in a radius of him." Percy paled at this information. Athena was quick to rectify this as I glared at her. "Though of course, he may be too weak to do this."

Apollo stepped in. "Percy, what was the last thing you remember?"

Percy blinked and looked around. "It's all fading so fast. The dreams, the images. I was murdering everyone and I liked it," he gulped. "I was tearing down the world and no one could stop me. I cut down _everyone_. I remember so much blood, but then there was a voice. It was singing, but I couldn't make out the words. Before, everything hurt, but then, everything felt at ease." Percy closed his eyes. "The voice, it was like falling into a deluxe, extra soft bed with a hundred pillows."

"Do you know the voice?" Athena asked.

"No, but it was familiar; like I heard it somewhere before." Percy looked at me, "Dad, can I IM Annabeth?" I nodded and my son left. Athena and I looked at each other.

"They were in the Underworld. Maybe they found something." We followed Percy outside where Annabeth was in a shimmering image a big smile on her face.

"Oh, Percy! The Prophecy, it must have come true!" Piper exclaimed. "'To restore what is lost you must find his name'!"

I stared at the Daughter of Aphrodite, "What?"

Annabeth held up a letter. "We know his name!"

* * *

 **Another update. So much has happened and I really wanted to update this, but I rewrote it twice. On another note, I plan on publishing another story soon and you'll just have to wait to figure out which fandom it falls under. Aside from that, I've been learning Japanese recently so that's been taking up some time too. I really hope you all enjoy this chapter and this story will be coming to a close in 15-20 chapters or so.**


	28. XXVIII

XXVIII

Being transformed into snow was frigid and cold and I hated it. Once I had regained my physical body, I was quick to scowl at the Goddess of Snow. "Don't look at me like that. I saved your butt in there. Do you know how hard it is to hide your presence and mine from those gods?" I was silent and I turned around. "Look, I know you're frustrated, for whatever reason, I don't know-." I quickly cut the Goddess of Snow off, whipping around at her to glare into her blue eyes, making her cringe away from me.

"My mirror is back in the hands of the Olympians! The power that mirror has is great! There are many abilities that one can access with it." I bent over and glared the Goddess down, "One of the said abilities is being able to view whomever you please with utmost clarity." I continued, making the Goddess paler than usual, "Furthermore, Athena is there and as she is wiser than ten-thousand scholars, she will no doubt find a way to search for us. Whilst she may not know _my_ name, she certainly knows yours and that is all it is required to find someone in its reflection."

She looked sheepish as I straightened myself, "Alright, then what do we do?" Khione asked me, crossing her arms, attempting to regain some solemnity in her demeanour, but failed as I still saw traces of fear and worry in her eyes. Furthermore, her posture revealed her true feelings. Taking a moment to calm myself as to not cause her any more distress, I spoke to the goddess once more with a more 'gentle' tone.

"We still desire vengeance on the Olympians, at least you do." I corrected myself, "I specifically want vengeance on Hermes." Khione looked at me as if this information was obvious and it was. "I know he is at Camp Half-Blood, I could hear him as we were leaving arriving with my nephew." I scratched my chin. "It would be foolish to attempt to exact my revenge on him there, so I have devised a rather simple plan."

The Goddess of Snow, still unimpressed, raised an eyebrow. "And that is?"

I smiled innocently at the Snow Goddess, "How else do we lure gods to their demise?" Khione looked at me as if I was a mastermind and I had to admit, I was. "I require one of his children, or preferably, all of them." A smirk tugged at the corner of my mouth, "This is where you come in." Khione looked at me as if she were surprised that I was entrusting her with this highly dangerous task, and I was. "I desire that you find a way to bring his children to me and I want you to leave behind a message that tells the gods I want Hermes and _only_ Hermes to come find me."

Khione nodded, "Great, the problem is, Camp Half-Blood is heavily guarded and what camper would willingly go with me?"

I sighed heavily, surprised that she honestly believed that I would allow my ally to head into certain death without some sort of aid. "Well, that is where I come in. Did you believe that I would leave you alone to face this endeavour without assistance, especially since we are, if I am correct, allies?" Khione shrugged at me. "So you believed that I would leave you alone to face the Olympians?" I snorted. "I find your lack of faith disturbing."

Immediately, the Goddess of Snow started laughing. "I'm sorry, but that was funny."

I tilted my head, confused. "What was so humorous?" I asked her as she laughed, pointing at me as if there was something on my face. Now I frowned, getting irritated. This goddess was oh so very bothersome at times. "Explain this to me!" I growled at her.

"You said that you found my lack of faith disturbing and that's something Darth Vader says right before he force chokes someone." Khione's words had little meaning to me as I did not understand. I then decided to go with with the accurate assumption that what Khione referred to was something more modern that I have yet to see.

"I am unfamiliar with this terminology. Is this from some theatre presentation the mortals watch?" I asked, scratching my head.

Khione nodded, still laughing. "Have you heard of Star Wars?" I arched my eyebrow. "Darth Vader, you sounded just like him." I put my hands on my hips as Khione continued to giggle.

"Darth Vader?" I asked. "Who is this mortal? Is he a demigod? Or perhaps he is a demititan child of Asteria if you speak of a war of the stars." Khione's grew louder as I only became more frustrated. "I demand that you explain this to me at once!"

My Roman aspect chimed in and spoke in my mind. _It is a theatre production. It is a form of entertainment for the younger generation of mortals. From my interpretation, what you said must have been a notable line that is humorous when said aloud._ I scoffed. Of course, something I would say would be humorous. Given the way I naturally speak, I should have expected it.

"My, my. You speak to me kindly for once to aid in an explanation. I expect whenever you speak to provide some harsh logic or reason," I said smugly. Khione looked confused, not knowing to whom I was speaking.

 _I do enjoy our conversations, my friend. It is also highly amusing to see the Snow Goddess perplexed over us. Then again, you do speak to me out loud._

"As do you." Khione just kept looking at me with a perplexed look.

"You are talking to your Roman Form, right?" she asked me finally. "It sounds like half of a conversation." I stayed quiet for a moment a smile on my face. "You're smiling, so I'll take that as a yes."

"Yes, I am. And I find your lack of faith in me, disturbing," I shot at her with an uncharacteristically playful tone. "Now, onto that plan, dear Goddess of Snow. Trust me and I want for you to bring me Hermes's children. Of course, you may freeze them if you like."

A gleam in her eyes showed me just how excited she was to take part in my scheme. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **Merry One Day Late Christmas! I seriously can't remember the last time I actually updated. I've been so busy working on my own novel that I forgot I left you guys out in the snow. But fret not, I have returned and I am going to finish the story! And I'm glad to say that my own novel, 37 chapters strong as of now and over 80 pages in Google Docs might be uploaded to FictionPress soon, so I'll be giving you all more information on that soon.**


	29. XXIX - Percy

XXIX - Percy

You know that feeling you get when you haven't seen someone in a long time and then you see them again and it's the best feeling ever? That's exactly how I felt at the lake this evening when Annabeth ran up to me and tackled me to the ground, wrapping her arms around my neck, squeezing the life out of me. I tried to get her to come off of me, but all that came out was choking noises that sounded kind of like a demon trying to escape out of Hades.

She quickly jumped off and blushed. "Sorry, Percy. I'm just really glad you're okay. When Hermes was taking us back to the camp, he told us you had some pretty frightening dreams while you were in that coma."

I shrugged, leading Annabeth to tilt her head in confusion. "To be honest, most of it's fading now. I can't really remember what I dreamed around." That was mostly true, but there were a few things I just couldn't unsee. Stabbing my father was at the top of the list. While most of the images I couldn't remember, the feelings they left me were far from gone.

"Percy," Annabeth reached out for my hand. "Be honest with me, are you really okay?" I looked into my Wise Girl's stormy gray eyes and I knew I couldn't lie to her. I was a terrible liar. She would know and then she would be worried, not to mention furious that I had lied to her.

"I guess, I mean, better than before." Annabeth sighed, knowing that I was trying to dance my way around the question. "Look, it's nothing to worry about. You found his name, right? What is it?" I asked her, trying to take her mind off of the whole "me being insane and mentally cracking" thing. That and I wanted to satisfy my own curiosity.

Annabeth pulled out a letter and showed it to me. I glanced at who it was addressed to, taking it from Annabeth's hand, watching me as I went to say the name, but I couldn't. "Lo-," I couldn't find my voice after the first syllable. The more I tried to read the name, the worse it got for me. Soon the words jumped off the page like they did when I tried to read English.

"Are they dancing around the paper for you too?" Annabeth asked, as if this had happened to her before. I slowly nodded. "Yeah, his old wife, she was a mortal, she's dead now, said that there's a taboo or curse on his name. You can't say it out loud, but you can still read it."

"How did that happen? Names have power. If you cut off someone's name like that, does that cut off their power?" I asked Annabeth, wondering if that was why the Titan drove me insane and his two forms were battling each other in his head. Had the loss of his name weakened his Greek Form so much that it was disappearing and his Roman Form was taking over? Maybe his powers were falling apart and he can't control them anymore.

Annabeth nodded, "In theory. The more a deity or person's name is known, the stronger they become, but if you just silence their name altogether, then they would only be a shadow of their former self, unable to do anything. Maybe his powers are just falling apart. I don't know why he hasn't faded yet."

"Don't you need to have a reason for living to not fade?" I asked Annabeth, wanting to find out as much as I can about this mysterious Titan, just in case we need to fight him.

"Yes, you do. If you just lose the will to live, then you disappear into nothing, evaporate." Annabeth then explained, "But he has the will to live. He wants revenge."

Annabeth sat down, staring off at the lake. She was quiet for a long time, silent and unmoving. The silence that had descended upon us was deafening and made me shift on my feet. I didn't know if I was glad or sad that the uneasy silence was soon broken. "We're mortal, Percy. We can't understand the pain he's gone through. He's got to be older than any of the Olympians and he's lost his son and wife, his domain, everything he cherished on this world."

I sat down beside Annabeth, taking her into my arms and giving her a hug. She leaned against me, sighing. I couldn't really do much other than just be there for her. "What are you really thinking about?" I asked her, looking right at her eyes to search for the truth. "You can't be feeling sorry for someone who did all those things to me. You have to be feeling something else."

She was quiet for a moment. Then, she spoke, "Percy, I've been alive for eighteen years, so have you. When I lost you for an entire summer when we were trying to defeat Gaea, I could barely function properly. I didn't eat, sleep, or drink until you were back to me." I nodded, knowing that Annabeth wouldn't have stopped until she found me. "You were still alive, I clung to that hope. What if I lose you forever? Who do I get mad at? Who do I fight? What do I even do? I can't just move on, Percy. You mean too much to me."

I gave Annabeth a small smile, "Hey, I'm never leaving you. I will fight my way out of any prison to get back by your side and no person, immortal or not will keep me from loving you." I gave her a peck on the forehead and held her as the cool breeze blew over us.

It was a nice moment until we heard a scream from the camp. Immediately we were on our toes, running back to the camp. Athena, Hermes, and Apollo, along with the heads of the cabins ran to the source of the scream with us. "What was that?" Athena asked.

Hermes looked as pale as a ghost, "That was Connor." I blinked. The fastest way to get a god to his knees was through his children. Once we got to the Hermes Cabin, the whole thing was in a sheet of ice with Children of Hermes shuddering outside, desperately trying to get warmer. Hermes ran over to them and helped them out of the cabin and we soon followed suit. Helping them over to a newly lit campfire, they leaned closer, rubbing their frigid hands together.

Once the Hermes campers were gathered around the fire, Hermes counted them all. "I'm missing three kids. Connor, Travis, and Christopher." What ensued next was Hermes's panic attack. "Not another child, please, not another child." Hermes had a rocky relationship with his kids, but he still loved them dearly. His voice was pained and panicked. What he was saying made me think about Luke. Did he still regret everything that happened?

Athena frowned. "We must remain calm. This Titan would not just take your children without giving us a clue as to where they would be." She went into the Hermes Cabin and searched around. Hermes continued to freak out despite his remaining kids trying to calm him down. When Athena emerged from the cabin, the look on her face grim.

"Don't tell me they're dead," Hermes gripped his chest. She gestured for us to follow and we did. Luckily, Apollo was in there otherwise, we would have been freezing our butts off. The outside looked like it was frosted in ice, the inside, that was a different story. It looked like the Ice Age all over again. Resting in the middle of the floor was a mirror. Written around it was Greek, but we could all read it clearly.

 _Come alone. You know who you are. Bring allies and your children will suffer a fate worse than death._

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait guys. I've been meaning to update for a while now, but time got away from me. Though, we're coming close to the climactic conclusion of the story, so I hope you got your socks on because I'm about to knock them right off. Hopefully.**


End file.
